


Escapism

by Blueskyportrait



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (other characters mentioned) - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Slow Burn, idk what that means, implied attempt at suicide, percico-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskyportrait/pseuds/Blueskyportrait
Summary: Annabeth dies in the most unexpected way and it sends Percy into a downward spiral.





	1. Chapter 1

_“And all the Gods and all the worlds began colliding on a backdrop of blue…”_

Percy’s fingers fumbled over the utensils on the table for a few minutes now. He was early for the dinner date and couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for it. Everything turned out perfect so far. His mom helped him pick out a nice navy blue dress shirt and black slacks. He made his reservation two weeks early. Annabeth has been very curious about the special date night they’ll be having. He liked it when she tries to figure him out when he does something surprising. Percy’s heart made an excited spasm in his chest.

It’s 8:00 pm now. A waiter comes by and asks if was ready to order. “No not yet,” he says. The waiter nods and walks away. This is it. His fingers goes back to fidgeting with the utensils. 8:20 pm. Annabeth should be here by now. Percy wonders what must be holding her up. An ambulance rushes by the restaurant but Percy pays no mind.

8:40 pm. The waiter comes by for the third time and ask if he was ready to order. “No,” Percy said as kindly as he could. The waiter gives him an apologetic look and walks away.

9:00 pm. Percy is really worried now. He risked calling Annabeth but she hasn’t answered. His fingers nervously twitch and drum on the table. 9:20 pm. _‘Is she in trouble?’_ Percy thought. _‘No, it’s ok. She’s capable. She can handle herself.’_ 9:30 pm. _‘Have I been stood up? No. Annabeth wouldn’t do that! But I wouldn’t be surprised if she finally...no no she didn’t stand you up. No! Quit being paranoid!’_

At 9:45 pm his phone rings. Percy jumps at the sound and hurriedly picks it up. “Annabeth?”  
“Percy,” It was his mom Sally. He could hear her sobbing into the receiver. “What? What happened?”  
“It’s-It’s Annabeth! She- oh God a car hit her and-” The phone slips from Percy’s hand. It falls into a clatter as he ran outside into the streets of New York.

*****

Percy didn’t attend the funeral. He watched from the outskirts of the forest near the lake. Campers dressed in black and dark gray were gathered around Nico and Hazel who were giving the sermon. The Chase family stood beside them holding onto each other. Chiron towered above everyone, his head bowed in respect. After the eulogy was given the Athena cabin brought out Annabeth’s burial shroud, a gray owl with an olive branch in its beak. Malcolm handed Frederick the torch. He held for a few moments before he found the courage to burn the cloth.

When night has fallen and everyone went inside to mourn, Percy approached the middle of camp where the funeral was held. The remaining embers from the Athena burial cloth clung onto the snow burning until it faded into nothing. Percy almost laughed to himself. A drunk driver. A fucking drunk driver plowed down Annabeth and four other people with his sudan car on January 14th, 2013. Three days since it happened.

She didn’t deserve this. If Annabeth was going to die, she would have gone down fighting! A gorgon or a drakon would have been a more dignified way to go. But a hit and run. It’s a insult to Annabeth, Percy thought. It was an insult to his wise girl. A familiar clip-clop sounded behind him. He felt Chiron’s hand on his shoulder, a fatherly gesture. “Percy. I understand this is especially hard for you,” Chiron said in a quiet voice, “Just know that we’re all feeling the same as you. Don’t think that you can’t confide to anyone.” A long silence. Percy shrugs off Chiron’s hand and walks back to his cabin without a word.

*****

January 27th. Percy feels...tired. No matter how long he sleeps he can’t shake off the fatigue. But Percy can’t find himself to care. Every time he wakes up he forces himself to go back to unconsciousness. He hardly dreamt of anything except for the occasional Tartarus nightmares. But they were different. He was alone in those dreams with Annabeth nowhere to be seen. It terrified him to know that she had disappeared even from his night terrors. Those nights he would stay up until the early morning.

Eventually, he would allow himself to awaken when he can no longer keep himself contained to his prolonged slumber. He would go out only for meals and even then he would hardly eat and avoid dining inside the pavillion.

Friends have come to offer condolences and comfort the past few days since the funeral. Piper and Hazel saw Annabeth as a role model they looked up to for advice and strength. Jason, Frank, and Reyna admired her tactics and her determination. Nico, even though he hardly hung around her, knew she had a good heart. Clarisse admitted that Annabeth was more hard core than herself. The Stoll brothers also admitted that she was more crafty and more cunning than they will ever be when it comes to capture the flag. Grover saw her as a little sister and dear friend of his. He and Grover can agree that they, as individuals, would never be the same without Annabeth.

*****

February 6th. Percy noticed one evening the shades of blue the night brought through his window into his cabin. Dark blues and light blues with white accents from the soft glow of the moon. After a few hours the clouds covered up the whites and grays of the moonlight. Everything turned black. And for the first time in his life, Percy began to hate the color blue.

*****

February 18th. Everyone once in awhile, Percy would IM his mom to reassure her that he’s doing ok. She would ask about his day, how his friends were, if he’s being eating enough. She’d avoid asking about how he’s feeling since Annabeth’s passing. She knows he’s still grieving but hopes he’s taking care of himself somewhat.  
“Has anyone talked with you lately?”  
“Yeah sometimes.”  
Everyone would stare worriedly when Percy leaves his cabin. They’re afraid to approach him. It didn’t help that he’d send glares in their way making them more tense. His friends try to give him his space and he appreciates it.  
“Are you still doing camp activities?”  
“Yeah.”  
He’s hasn’t gone outside unless it’s for dinner. Even then he’d wouldn’t leave his cabin.  
He hates having to lie to his mother.

*****

February 27th. “I assume you don’t plan on be going back to Camp Jupiter for your 4th semester anytime soon?” Chiron asked. Percy didn’t answer. He stared down at his untouched tea with a blank expression. Chiron leaned forward in his wheelchair, his elbows resting on the table with his hands folded under his chin. He couldn’t help but be concerned about Percy’s health and appearance. He lost weight and has dark circles under his eyes. “People grieve and cope with that grief in many different ways. Sometimes their...methods of coping can be harmful or turn harmful if it continues. Taking a break from school can be helpful for you. But staying inside your cabin for days on end is not something I would recommend.”

“Then what do you recommend sir?” Percy asks with a detached tone. “I think you should go back to Manhattan. Stay with your parents for as much time as you need.” Percy chuckles but there was no humor in it. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” “Why is that?” Percy pick up the tea cup and swirls the brown liquid around.

“My mom had to live through 19 years of her life moving me from school to school, having to put up with a drunk bastard of a man to keep me safe from monsters, had to wait for me to come back from a war I may not survive from, waited for almost a year not knowing if I was even alive because a Goddess stole me away for yet another war. And now,” Percy let the tea cup slip from his fingers. It shatters on to the wood floor, tea splattering and china pieces flying under the table. “All there’s left is a lifeless shell of what was once her son. And who would want to put a mother through that?”

*****

March 7th. A knock sounded at the cabin door disrupting Percy’s sleep. He shoves the covers forcefully off himself, storms to the door, and flings it open. “What?” He growls. It was Kayla Knowles. She flinched at the sharp tone of his voice but managed to compose herself. “Percy. I...was hoping that you would like to come to the Apollo cabin for a therapy session.”

“And why would I want to do that?” Kalya looks down trying to avoid Percy’s eyes. “I-It’s only a suggestion! I won’t force you to go. But it would be helpful for you-” “No, I don’t want to go.” Percy says harshly as he turns away to head back inside. “T-That’s fine but,” Kayla holds the door open before Percy could slam it shut. “It would be best if you attend just one session or-”  
“I thought I didn’t have to go?”  
“Y-Yes but I-”

Percy advanced towards Kayla who frantically took a few steps back.  
“Then leave me the hell alone! I don’t want your help! I don’t need anyone’s pity!”  
They stop with Percy staring down at Kayla and her staring up at him. Tears streamed down her face as she ran away across the field. Percy felt his anger drain away and instantly felt regret. A few campers were watching, their eyes wide with shock. Percy runs back to his cabin and shuts the door.

*****

March 13th. The thought comes to him like a punch in the gut. _‘I can bring her back.’_ Why didn’t Percy think of this sooner? Percy’s mind raced with possible bargains he could make to Hades as he walked deeper into Central Park. The darkness of the night amplified the noises of crunching grass, the chill in the wind with the shadows of the trees stretching out menacingly.

He’s almost to the rock pile. His was heart racing with excitement. Oprehues’ Cave. All he needed to do now was to play a song from his phone and- “You know Hades won’t give her back.” Percy stops mid-step. He turns his head to see Nico di Angelo behind him. The darkness of the night made the boy look menacing, the shadows drawing sharp angles at his figure.

“What do you know?” Percy spits. Nico scoffs loudly. “You think I don’t spend enough time to know my own father?! He despises you Perseus,” Nico says, stressing Percy’s full name. “Even if you offer to tear down Olympus, he’ll refuse to give her back to torture you.” Percy clenches his fist until he feels a sting in his palm. “Then I’ll offer my life in exchange for hers! I’ve cheated death more than once so it should count!”  
“And what would Annabeth think of that!?”

Percy now turns fully towards Nico, his eyes flashing dangerously. Nico wasn’t fazed in the slightest. “You think she’d be grateful that you would do something so low as to give yourself up to a God? I bet she would resent you for even thinking to do such a thing.”

Nico finds himself slammed against a tree with Percy’s hand at his throat. It was tight enough to keep him pinned but not enough to choke all the air out. Percy’s eyes were furious but Nico stared straight at the raging storm in those green orbs. “I promise you,” Nico managed to whisper, “I’m only giving you a warning. Do whatever the hell you want. I won’t try to stop you from here on out.” Nico’s body sinks into the shadow of the tree causing Percy to lose his balance. His fist grasps at empty air.

“Damn kid,” Percy scoffs. He continues his trek until he finally reached Orpheus’ Cave. Percy takes his phone from his pocket. This is it. Things can finally be set right. But, why can’t he play the song? Nico’s words invaded his mind with seconds thoughts. What if something does go wrong? Would Percy even make it to Hades’ palace without getting cut down on the way? Even if he does make it, the trip wouldn’t be worth it if he returns with nothing. Why start doubting now?! Percy and Annabeth promised each other they’ll alway be together no matter what! _‘But what’s the point of being together if you’re still here and she’s not?’_ With a scream Percy threw his phone onto the ground and punched the rock pile until his knuckles bled.

He’s free hand reached for Riptide from his pocket and he pulled the cap off with his teeth. _‘No matter what, we stay together!’_ His eyes glanced at the reflection of the bronze blade for a second and Percy saw someone he didn’t know. Those eyes that were enraged and filled with desperation turned into horror. _‘What was I…’_ Percy thought as he pulled Riptide away from himself, _‘What as I going to…no...no! I wouldn’t think to...’_  
_‘She would resent you for even thinking to do such a thing…’_ Nico’s words echoed. Riptide slipped from his hand making a dull thud in the grass. The air has left his lungs as Percy slid down and began to sob uncontrollably into his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

_“I really fucked it up this time, didn’t I my dear…?”_

Percy knew that he had to do this but he wasn’t sure if Nico would be willing to do any favors after his confrontation. He’s saw him at the arena during sword practice the day after the incident but Nico didn’t try to talk to him and neither did Percy. After staying up all night Percy finally made up his mind. He walked up to cabin thirteen and knocking on the door. Nico appears in his usual black attire and disheveled dark hair. His eyes widen by Percy’s unexpected visit. “Perc-?” “You’ve been to many places right?” Percy interrupts.  
“Uh, yeah?”  
“So do you know a place where I can stay that’s like far away from here?”  
“Why?”

Percy sighs in exasperation. “I...Nico I _need_ to get away from here. I can’t stand everyone looking at me like I’m going to break down and it’s getting harder and harder not to lash out and do something I’ll definitely regret. You know what I mean right?” Nico gives Percy a sympathetic look. “I know exactly what you mean.”

Percy takes a breath to steady himself. “Ok so, What do you recommend? Any favorite places?” “Well let me say this first,” said Nico. “I think that you going outside of New York is a good idea. But Chiron may not let you go anywhere unless someone is there to accompany you. You know, to make sure you don’t have a mental break down. So I’ll be go with you” Percy rolls his eyes. “Ok fine. How soon can we leave?” “How about later this evening?”

*****

“How long will you be away?” asks Sally from the IM. Percy folds a few more shirts into his bag. “To be honest, I’m not even sure myself. But I promise I won’t do anything stupid. I’ll have Nico with me.” He pauses for a moment. “And I’m sorry that I have to disappear again for an undetermined amount of time.” Sally smiles. “Well at least I know that your safe. Iris Message me whenever you’re at a new place ok?” “Ok,” Percy promises. “Tell Paul and Estelle I said goodbye.”

He zips up his suitcase and takes Riptide from his dresser and put it into his pocket. “Percy,” says Sally. “Yeah?” “I know this is the last thing you would rather hear but, are you feeling ok?” Percy looks up at his mother’s face with sorrow. He can’t give the white lies anymore. “No, I’m not,” He almost whispered. “And that’s why I’m leaving.” Sally nods. She smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes and Percy feels guilty for it. “I love you mom. I call you later.” He ends the Iris Message. At around 5:00 pm, Percy headed down to the Big House to meet up with Nico. Chiron was with the son of Hades on the porch in his wheelchair. Nico had a gray suitcase on the floor along with his stygian sword

“Nico has signed his permission form to head outside of camp-” “Which I didn’t need to do since I walk in and out of camp anyways,” Nico interrupted. Chiron gives Nico a disapproving glare before continuing. “As I was saying, I hope you two have a safe trip to wherever you’re going. Be cautious because you two are children of the big three and you’ll potentially be more susceptible to monster attacks. And try stay out of trouble.”  
“Thanks Chiron,” says Percy. Nico picks up their luggage and takes Percy by the arm and at an instant were enveloped by darkness.

A few nauseating moments later, Percy finds Nico and himself standing in front of a lavish looking hotel. “Oh my Gods where are we!?” Percy exclaimed awestruck. “Washington D.C. It’s the nearest tourist attraction to the New York State without me having to pass out too quickly.” said Nico. Percy turns his head and could see the Washington Monument in the distance. “Yeah but I was talking about the hotel. I don’t think we can afford this”

Nico waves it off. “Don’t worry, I can pay for it. I get a monthly allowance from my dad.” “Wait really? How much?” Nico puts a finger to his mouth and smirks devilishly. They enter the lobby of the hotel and Percy couldn’t help but gawk. The high ceiling was adorned with a chandelier, there was lavish couches surrounding a coffee table in the lobby, decorative vases added to the appeal, and smooth marble columns towered above. Percy and Nico approached th check-in desk where a woman with dark brown hair in a loose bun was typing away. Her eyes narrowed at them as if they wandered into the wrong place. “How can I help you,” she asks flatly.

“One hotel room with two beds,” Nico says as he hands her a black visa card. She gives Nico a sideways look as she swipes the card and hands is back. She hands him the card key. “Room 301.” Nico gives her a curt nod and the two boys haul their bags to the elevator. “Who stuck a rod up her ass?” joked Nico to which Percy gave a small chuckle.

They reached their floor and enter their hotel room. The beds were covered with red covers and white pillows. The beige walls had little paisley accents at the corners of the walls. There was a TV and mini bar near the fridge which was an added bonus. “So what will we be doing?” Percy asks as he flops onto one of the beds. “I thought we could just wing it and go see as many museums and monuments as we can this week.” said Nico. He picks up to hotel phone. “Want room service?”

*****

Percy wakes to the rays of sun slipping past the curtain. He sits up and stretches out his arms over his head. He looks over to the bed next to him and sees Nico was still asleep. All he could see was tufts of his black hair peeking out from the comforter. Percy gets up and shakes Nico’s shoulder. “C’mon Nico. You said the hotel serves breakfast until 10:30. Wake up.” All Percy could hear was incoherent mutterings as Nico burrowed further into his blanket.

After a few attempts to wake him Percy gives up. He walked around to the end of the bed, grabs the edges of the comforter, and forcefully drags it off. Nico abruptly sits up with a murderous look in his dark eyes. He would have looked intimidating if it wasn’t for his serious bed head. “That was completely unnecessary,” Nico muttered as he slid off from the bed and headed for the bathroom. Percy shrugs and begins getting dressed. After the boys got ready they headed to the lobby to eat breakfast at the fancy dining room.

“Do I have to order everything in an asshole english accent?” Percy asks sarcastically with a smirk. “It would be the most proper mannerism yes,” Nico answered in the most butchered british-scottish accent. Percy tried to contain his fit of laughter as Nico continued his little charade. “I think would like to have some Eggs Benedict Cumberbatch with tea love.”  
“Eggs Benedict Cumberbatch?”  
“Yeah, The breakfast with eggs and bacon in a english muffin.”  
“Benedict Cumberbatch is an actor not a breakfast. It’s just eggs benedict.”  
“But Travis told me...oh my Gods I’m going to kill him! I thought it was called that for a freaking year!”

Percy couldn’t stop laughing at Nico getting so flustered about the misinformation on Benedict Cumberbatch. People were staring at them either confused or annoyed. After breakfast, the boys left the hotel to go sightseeing. They decided to visit the Thomas Jefferson Memorial first. “That’s a really big statue,” was the first thing Percy said when they walked inside the building. “That’s a bit of an understatement,” said Nico rolling his eyes. The front of the memorial had a greek looking front with a triangle roof and pillars while the rest of the building was dome shaped where Jefferson was held. _‘She would have done this place better,’_ said a voice in the back of Percy’s head. He tries to ignore it. After touring around for a few minutes, they move on to the Reflecting Pool where the Lincoln Memorial was and the Washington Monument.

“Really, how do people decide what kind of monuments they’d like to dedicate to influential people?” Nico asked while staring at the Lincoln Statue. “This guy gets a gigantic statue of himself in a building while the first president of the United States get a giant toothpick right across the reflection pool.”  
‘“George Washington has his face on Mount Rushmore,” Percy supplied.  
“Yeah but that's in South Dakota. There’s nothing there but Mount Rushmore. This is D.C. where the government is. Shouldn't they have gotten architects with better vision or something?”  
“Maybe it’s because of budget cuts?” Percy suggested. Nico laughs. “Maybe.”

They walk down the steps of the Lincoln Memorial weaving through the crowds of people going up. “Ok so now what?” Percy asks. Nico shrugs. “I don’t know you decide. Traveling was your idea.” Percy rolls his eyes but there was no annoyance in the action. “Fine, fine. Let’s go see a museum then.” They decided to go to the closest Smithsonian Museum which was the Air and Space Museum down the street. The last time Percy was here was with Zoe, Thalia, Grover, and Bianca when they were fighting the Nemean Lion.

“You know this is where I caught up with you sister a few years ago.” Said Percy as they toured around. “Oh yeah?” said Nico with an eyebrow raised. “Yeah, we had to fight the Nemean Lion.”  
“Really? That’s pretty cool! Did she get to kill it?”  
“She got a few good hits but I finished it off.”  
“That’s awesome!”  
Percy was surprised to see Nico smiling when they talked about his sister. He was afraid he touched on a still sensitive nerve but Nico seemed to be fine.

They pai for their ticket and followed a tour guide around the Smithsonian. “I remember seeing these planes flying over Italy,” said Nico. The plane was a Caproni Ca.133. It was a transport plane during WWII but it looked like a crop duster to Percy. “Do you remember anything from the war?” Percy asked. “No not really. All I can remember are propaganda posters I didn’t understand and hearing Mussolini on the radio. There are still empty patches of my memory about my past. But it’s been getting better I think.” Percy nods. “What about childhood memories?”

They walk up to the third floor wading through the crowd of people descending down the stairs. “There’s this one memory I can recall at the moment,” said Nico. “When I was around seven and Bianca was nine, we brought home a stray cat and it horrified our mother.” Percy laughed incredulously. “Really?” “Yeah and it was an ugly cat. It’s fur was in patches and it was missing an eye. Mom made Bianca throw the poor thing out. She was so upset she didn’t talk to her for a week.” Percy tried to imagine Bianca holding a dirty cat in her arms and he laughed at the image. Nico was laughing too which was rare sight for Percy. He found himself liking seeing Nico like this.

They take a few moments to look around on the third floor with their tour group until Nico says, “Your turn.”  
“My turn what?”  
“To tell some random memory from your childhood.”  
“Ah jeez where do I start? Um...well when I was in fourth or fifth grade my class went on a field trip to an aquarium. And somehow I made the platform fall underneath my classmates and they pretty much went for a swim.” Nico’s dark eyes widen. “Whoa seriously?” “Yeah and I got kicked out of school. Again.” Nico laughed. “Wow you must have been a handful.” “Well I try not to be,” Percy says sarcastically.

They continue to trade silly childhood stories as they followed the tour group. It got to the point where tour guide asked them to leave the group because they were laughing too much. “I think I had enough seeing planes and rockets,” said Nico, “Let’s get outta here.” Percy decided that he would like to see the World War Two Memoriam as as last stop for the day. The grand fountain and the white granite pillars stood proudly in the afternoon sun. Kids played in the water and other tourists walked around slowly to look at each pillar with careful examination. “It’s beautiful,” said Nico breathlessly. Percy nods. It is.

They walk around admiring the memorium. _‘She would loved to see this.’_ The thought immediately followed with a twisted pain in Percy’s chest. _‘Bet she could think up a better memoriam. Maybe create one for demigods.'_ The pain moves down into Percy’s stomach. He squeezes his eyes shut at a futile attempt to make it stop. When he opens his eyes he noticed a shock of blonde hair pass by him in his peripherals.

He immediately twists around to follow the blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He catches up and clamps a hand down on the shoulder. Brown eyes meet him. “What the- who are you?! What do you want?!” It’s not her. She didn’t have freckles or a pink streak in her bangs. Her arms were absent of scars and her nails weren’t supposed to be painted. “S-Sorry,” Percy stammered. “I thought you were someone else.” The girl shoves his hand from her shoulder and strides away. “Percy,” Nico was at his side grabbing his arm. “What did you-” “I want to leave. Now.”

Nico doesn’t hesitate and envelopes them both into shadow. Once they were in their hotel room, Percy collapses onto the floor beside one of the beds. Nico fumbles to catch him. “Percy, what were you doing running after that girl?” “I thought...I thought…” Percy shakes his head, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. “I’m such a fucking idiot.” He withdraws into himself, the pain in his stomach began to extend its sharp edges through his body. “I’m such an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! If you have any constructive criticism please don't hesitate to say so. Hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

_“It’s hard, believe me I’ve tried…”_

After the incident at the WWII Memorial, Percy’s kept to himself for the rest of the week. Mistaking a random girl for Annabeth had really shaken him. He would keep his eyes to the ground when they would walk by anyone. It reminded Nico of when he made the same misconception years ago when Bianca’s death was still fresh in his mind.

When he was traveling alone with Minos they were in a crowded area in some city and Nico swore he saw someone who looked just like Bianca walk inside of a shop. He followed her inside and grabbed her arm, his eyes filled with happy tears and his voice brimming with hope when he said “Bianca.” Then she turned around and the illusion was shattered. She was a few year older than Bianca, somewhere in her late teens. She had hazel eyes instead of dark brown, her skin was paler than Bianca’s olive skin, and her hair was brown and not midnight black. Nico ran away before the girl could say anything. Minos constantly reminded him of that incident for three weeks straight, making Nico feel so small and stupid. The image of the girl’s surprised and confused look haunted him.

Nico tried to make friendly talk with Percy about what he can remember from his childhood during their tours of D.C. and it did earn him a few fond smiles. Percy tried to keep up a light hearted mood throughout the week but it wasn’t in him most of the time.

Three weeks into Percy and Nico’s cross country traveling they decided to stay in Albuquerque, New Mexico. They’re currently on their fourth day visit. They saw the Hot Air Balloon museum, Old Town, and the areas where Breaking Bad was filmed (Albuquerque seemed to really pride themselves with a fictional drug dealing chemistry teacher).They had to fight a couple of gorgons but they were easy to take care of. The only collateral damage was a taco stand sadly.

The hotel they’re staying at isn’t as grand like the other hotels they’ve been so far but it’s comfortable. “What do want to do today?”Nico asked but Percy didn’t answer. His green eyes looked dull and vacant staring into nothing. He layed curled in his bed with Nico sitting next him at the edge. He hates seeing Percy like this. A tormented soul broken with grief. Nico knows the feeling all too well like a familiar adversary. It turned him bitter and overly cautious to the world he thought that didn’t want him. It took him a few years to heal because he refused to find a solution when he thought there was none.

Despite Percy’s mind and heart telling him to give into the darkness for months, he manages to find enough strength to make himself find a way to cope even if it exhausted him mentally and emotionally. Nico admires him for it. “We can go hiking in the mountains,” Nico suggested. “I’ve heard that they’re beautiful during sunset and sunrise.” Percy remained silent for a few moments until he finally replied. “Maybe tomorrow.” Nico nods. “Ok. Tomorrow then.”

Percy didn’t speak after that. He had fallen asleep. Nico moved to close the curtain to block out the mid morning sun so it doesn’t blind the sleeping demigod. He sits on his bed and turns on the tv the try to pass the time. After three hours of watching the Discovery Channel and a rerun episode of Breaking Bad, Nico mutes the tv and spends about fifteen minutes staring up at the popcorn ceiling mentally drawing constellations. After getting bored of that Nico picks up a memo pad from the nightstand and lied back down to doodle some skulls and lily flowers.

Few more minutes pass and Nico decides to abandon the memo pad and resorted to watching Percy sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes despite him having stayed in his cabin for weeks doing nothing else but sleep. He must have stayed up some nights when he couldn’t fall to unconsciousness at all, or maybe it was from nightmares. Nico remembered not being able to sleep at all and how much it drained him. He noticed Percy has a slight frown in his features, the crinkle in his eyebrows and the slight turn down of the corners of his lips. Nico turns to lie on his back and go back to staring at the ceiling.

“Nico…” Nico sits right up and sees Percy was awake. His eyes looked like they were welling up with unshed tears. “What’s wrong?” Nico asks gently. Percy takes a moment to respond. “I’ve lost people who were close to me before. I was mournful of their loss, but not like this. It didn’t hurt like this. Why is this different?” A familiar pain began to surface within Nico. His dark eyes look directly into Percy’s. “Because she meant so much more to you.”

*****

“Don’t you think it’s bad idea to wear black where it’s mostly desert?” Percy asked incredulously as they walked up the slope. Nico shrugs nonchalantly. “I’ve been through worse.” “Don’t say that.” Percy’s relapse in depression has worn off some earlier this morning. The pain is now a dull throb in his chest and he feels mentally exhausted from sleeping all day yesterday. But he willing to continue distracting himself with the promised hike. Nico acts as if Percy’s relapse didn’t happen and treats him as he usually does. He greatly appreciates the sentiment.

They’re following a trail up one of the mountains of the Sandia Mountain range outside of Albuquerque. It’s towards the late afternoon and it’s hot. “Are your sure you’re not bothered?” Percy asks, wiping a bead of sweat from his face. Nico turns to face him with a smirk from up ahead. “I can actually control my body temperature. Right now I’m cold as a corpse.” Percy eyes widen perplexed. “Wha- you can really do that!?” “No. I’m just messing with you.” Nico snorts. Percy rolls his eyes. “Hope you don’t get heat stroke.” Nico sticks his tongue out tauntanly and Percy chases him up the trail.

“How are you so damn fast?” Percy gasped out of breath when they reached the end of the trail. “You’re almost as tall as I am.”  
“I’m more faster on land than you are son of Poseidon.”  
“Oh, ha ha.”

Percy sits down next to Nico and looks out at the Mountain range and the city of Albuquerque. The high peaks looked like a protective wall for a secret civilization. “Even though I’ve been to places where I’ve seen mountains and open land, they still fascinate me,” Percy says. “All my life I’ve know skyscrapers, busy streets, and crowded spaces. This is like foreign land to me.” Nico smiles. “Yeah It’s like another world. No wonder New Mexico is called the Enchanted state.” Percy looks at Nico quizzically. “Where do you get all these fun facts these past three weeks?” “Google, duh.” Percy chuckles and shoves Nico playfully.

A few peaceful moments go by until Nico speaks up. “Tell me something about Annabeth.” Percy visibly tenses, his fingers reached for his beaded necklace and clenches it tight. Nico was compelled to apologize and say forget about it but he holds it in. Percy needs this. One heart beat goes by. Then two. Three. Four. Percy takes in a calming breath and his fingers relax on his necklace. “When I was on my first quest with Annabeth and Grover, we had to sleep inside of some van where these mistreated animals were kept going to Vegas. It was when Annabeth first opened up to me about her life before she found Camp Half-Blood.” He pauses for a moment. “It was in that moment when we first became friends. We’ve known each other no less than a week, but she trusted me with a such sensitive part of herself that day.”

As the sun begins to set, the mountains turned into all different shades of purple, pink, and red and it turned into darker shades as the sun sank lower into the horizon. It was as if the mountains were reflecting the sky like water but projected the colors instead and captured the true essence of the sunset. “It really is beautiful,” Percy whispered.

*****

“We’re in Miami right now.” Percy tells his mom. He’s in the hotel bathroom IM’ing Sally with the shower head running. Sally gives Percy a stern look. “Ok, I trust you to not get into any serious trouble. Make sure you and Nico don’t get swept up into one of those Spring Breaker parties.” “Mom, it’s April 28th. Spring break was in March.”

Sally waves her hand. “Just be careful out there honey ok?” Percy hears small footsteps in the background of the IM. “Is Percy here?” “No sweetie, he’s messaging us right now.” Sally bends down to pick up Estelle so she could see her brother. “Hi big brother!” “Hey Essy.” Percy says fondly. “Where are you?”  
“I’m in Florida right now. It’s very sunny and the beaches are nice.”  
“Wow! I want to go! Mommy can we go?” Sally shakes her head. “No but maybe one day soon.”

“When are you coming back?” Estelle asks. “I still haven’t decided yet. But it’ll be soon.”  
“Are you still sad about Annie?”

Percy could feel the pain flare up creating a knot in his chest. “Yeah, I am,” Percy says evenly. “But I’ve been getting better. I still need time.” “Ok. Get better so you can come home soon!” After a few more minutes Percy says goodbye to his mom and sister and ends the message. He takes a few seconds to gather himself before he turns off the showerhead.

Later that day towards the evening Percy and Nico head to an entertainment bar in downtown Miami. Nico wanted to see an indie band Percy had never heard of but he was willing to try out the music. Percy suggested the day earlier they shouldn't try and buy alcohol since Percy is still a year and four months underage and Nico is 16. Nico wanted to offer using his fake id but Percy wholeheartedly disagreed to the suggestion.  
“Where did you even get your hands on something like that?”  
“What is it that the Hermes cabin can not do?”  
“Man I just pray for those Hermes kids that Chiron never finds out.”

They enter the bar and it was packed with people. The bar itself was wooden with leather barstools. The tables were granite with dark wood chairs. The lights were dimmed for a causal mood. A good sized stage adored the back where the band was setting up their equipment.

“Where did you hear about this band?” Percy asked. Nico shrugged. “Will introduced to some of their music a while back and I kinda liked it. I figured why not see a performance live.” There was something strange that happened inside of Percy’s chest. It wasn’t the usual pain that he felt, that tight knot that would sometimes spike out to pierce his insides. It felt like a burning heavy weight that filled his chest down to the pit of his stomach. Nico grabs Percy by the arm and the flare of emotion burned out immediately. “C’mon lets get a table at the front.”

They seat themselves at a table three rows from the stage. A waiter comes by and the boys order some fries and sandwiches. The lead singer of the band taps on the mic to get the crowd's attention. “Hey, how’s everyone doing tonight?” The crowd cheers in response. “Alright we’re going to start this night right!”

The band started out with a couple of cover songs from Imagine Dragons and FUN to warm up the crowd. Percy and Nico’s order comes in and they dug in. “They’re pretty decent with the cover songs,” said Percy. “Nico nods. “Yeah, but their original songs are pretty great. I can introduce you to some other bands and maybe some EDM?” “You listen to EDM?” Nico smirks. “What, too hipster?” “No. I’m just surprised. Thought you’d be more of a rock or heavy metal type.” Nico smiles and bites into his sandwich. “I’ve dabbled into some stuff like Queen, Linkin Park, Ramones, that kind of thing. I just find random songs from different bands and singers, whatever sounds good. Although I’m not a fan of most of today’s pop music” “Heh, same here. It’s garbage.”

The band begins the first few beats of one of their songs. It was a song about loss of love but finding it again somewhere else in the most unexpected place. Nico attention was transfixed to the band, his eyes lighting up with familiarity and his lips moving silently to the lyrics. Another new feeling emerged inside of Percy’s chest as he watched. It hurt, but it felt oddly pleasant.

*****

Percy was gripping for dear life onto the ledge of the cliff. Nico was above him with his hand outstretched, his eyes wild with desperation. “I can pull you up!” Nico called out. _‘No,’_ Percy thought. _‘He can’t. He’s too far away.’_   “The other side Nico!” Percy yelled. “We’ll see you there! Understand?!” Nico face turned into a look of absolute horror. “But-” “Lead them there!” Promise me!”

“You can’t promise him anything.” Percy looked down and saw he was holding on to Luke Castellan. His head was bent down towards the pit, his body hung limp from where Percy was clutching his hand. “Why would you expect him to keep a promise when you couldn’t do the same for him.” Luke raise his head but instead of his face it was a swirling vortex of darkness. Percy felt his body temperature drop from the sight. “You couldn’t even keep your promise to your wise girl.” said Luke in Tartarus’ voice. “You were too much of a coward to commit the act to be with her in death!” The vortex took solid form and shot like a dagger into Percy’s throat, causing him to lose his grip and fall into the pit.

Percy awoke gasping. He wanted to scream but he couldn’t find his voice. “Percy! It’s me! Your safe. You’re still in Florida.” Nico pulled Percy into his shoulder, rubbing small circles into his back. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Percy whispered. “No need to be sorry,” said Nico. Percy took a few moments to calm down. He focused on his breathing and the circles Nico was rubbing into his back. “It-It was-” “I know. I know. I still get them too. It’s alright.”

Percy raises his head from Nico shoulder. “I was hanging from the pit. But I wasn’t holding onto Annabeth, it was Luke and-” Percy fingers clawed into his hair. “She was nowhere to be found!” “What do you mean?” Nico asked concerned. “Ever since she died,” Percy began, his voice shaking, “She stopped appearing in my Tartarus nightmares! It was like she wasn’t there and it just makes it worse! I can’t even see her in the thing I’d hate to relive in my sleep!”

“Percy,” said Nico, taking Percy’s face and bringing him closer until their foreheads were touching. “Breathe in, then count to five and breathe out. Can you do that?” Percy nods and takes in breath, holds, and breathes out. Nico encourages him to continue for a few minutes until Percy finally calmed down.  
“Tell me something about Annabeth.”  
“Nico I-”  
“Name one good memory of her or something about her. Her habits, favorite food, anything.”

Percy leans away from Nico and rests his back against the headboard of the bed. “...Some of the campers once thought Annabeth had resting...bitch face.” Nico covers his mouth to keep a laugh from escaping past his lips. “I-I’m sorry, continue.” “It’s fine. It’s actually pretty funny,” said Percy, chuckling a little. “It’s just that Annabeth frowns pretty often, but it’s because she’s always thinking about something. Always analyzing people, her surroundings, even her own thoughts. Sometimes I play a secret game to myself to try and figure out what she’s thinking.”

Percy quiets out, getting himself lost in his own thoughts. Nico decides to speak up. “I think the reason why Annabeth isn’t in your Tartarus nightmares anymore is because, maybe subconsciously you know she’s no longer suffering from the trauma.” Percy eyes shot up to meet Nico’s. “You think so?” “Yeah, it’s the least Elysium can do for her.” “She’s in-?” Nico smiles. “Of course. She deserved it after everything she’s done.”

The knot inside of Percy’s chest relaxed some. He felt lighter, much more than he did in months. It’s like he can finally take a full breath after feeling completely winded. Percy sighs, shaking his head. “Nico how do know what to say in these kinds of situations?” Nico shrugs slightly. “I had to figure out how to put myself together on my own when I was still suffering. But I had some help from Hazel, Jason, Reyna, and Will. I...I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did when I was hurt from loss. It’s why I tried to stop you from going into the Underworld.”

Percy couldn’t help but feel familiar guilt churn in the pit of his stomach. Nico has done so much for him, both directly and indirectly throughout the years with the Titan and Giant War. Percy now almost regrets dragging Nico down with him in his depression and grieving, making him feel obligated to help. Percy draws his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry for what?”  
“Sorry that I...that I wasn’t there for you more. That I could have done more. You’ve always helped me and other people despite no one being there to do the same for you.”

Nico shakes his head, a faint smile played on his lips. “It’s because I wouldn’t let anyone help me, because I thought I didn’t deserve it. I thought it made me weak to ask.” “It doesn’t make you weak,” said Percy, “It shows that you can trust someone to have your back when you need them. Maybe your fatal flaw isn’t holding grudges, but refusing to ask for assistance.” Nico bursts into laughter and Percy follows suite.

After the giggles died out, they boys were left in a comfortable silence  
“Nico?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why didn’t you try to stop me completely? From going to the Underworld I mean. Why did you leave when you could have dragged me back to camp kicking and screaming?”  
Nico was quiet for a few moments, his eyes casted down to the sheets of the bed. “I...I left you alone because at that time I wanted- no, I hoped that you would think about what you were going to do and the consequences that came with it. I was actually surprised you came back and even more surprised that you came to me to ask about getting away.”

“Why’s that?” Percy asked. “Because I thought for sure you would throw caution to the wind and try to bargain for Annabeth’s soul regardless of my warnings.” Nico sighs. “It sounds as if I think lowly of you and your ability to weigh your decisions. And worse, I left you to your own devices when your mind was in a really bad place. It’s wasn’t fair to you. But to be honest, if you did end up choosing to go to the Underworld, I definitely would have dragged you out kicking and screaming.”

Percy chuckles. “Yeah, seems like it.” He picks up Riptide from the nightstand and rolls the pen between his fingers. His mind flashes to that day in Central Park when he...Percy squeezes his eyes shut to try and block out the memory. The memory of his eyes in the reflection of his bronze blade. “Nico, I almost did something even more drastic that trying to bargain with Hades.” “What was it?” Percy gripped Riptide so tightly in his hand it started to shake. “When your warnings were swimming through my head I went a little nuts and I thought the only other way I would ever be with Annabeth again was if I...I…”

Percy couldn’t continue after that. He curled into himself with his head in his knees, Riptide still clutched tightly in his hand. He felt Nico crawl to meet his side, putting his arms around his shoulders and resting his head against his. Few minutes went by and they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

_“You’re alone ‘til you’re not alone and that’s all you need to know…”_

“Nico, wasn’t your birthday in January?” Nico looks up at Percy surprised.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I was just wondering, because I don’t remember you or any of your friends mention about it a few months ago.”  
“My birthday was a couple weeks after Annabeth died and I...decided I shouldn’t make a big deal out of it.”

“You didn’t celebrate your birthday?” Nico shrugs. “Why should I? It didn’t seem appropriate.” He gets up from bed and walks into the bathroom without another word. Percy tries to think back to late January. There wasn’t much memory since he spent most of his time sleeping or trying to sleep. He couldn’t remember if anyone said “Happy Birthday” to Nico even if it was just a passing conversation at the dining pavilion when he came and gone to get food on that day. Today is May 6th and they’re in New Orleans, Louisiana for the week. What can they do today? Percy reaches into his suitcase and fishes for his wallet. Forty dollars. Should be enough for now.

Nico exits the bathroom fully dressed. “You ready to go down for breakfast?” “Yeah but I don’t want to eat at the hotel. Let’s go out.” Nico raises an eyebrow. “Why?” Percy grabs him by the wrist and drags him towards the door. “Let’s go to McDonalds, I’ll pay this time.” “W-What?! I don’t understand. Why are we going to McDonalds?” Nico spluttered. “It’s a surprise,” said Percy, grinning

When the boys arrived at a nearby McDonald's, Percy had Nico sit at a booth while he went to the front to order. A bored looking teenage girl looks up at Percy and deadpans, “How may I help you?” “Can I get two big breakfast with hotcakes and two orange juices?” The girl punches in the order and asks for $10.98. After getting the order he walks over to the booth Nico was at. He sets the food down onto the table and sits in the booth chair across from Nico.

“So, what is all this for?” Nico asks. “Eat first,” said Percy as he took a plate and opened it up. Nico face scrunches up in confusion, but he takes his plate and starts eating. “Are you doing this because I didn’t do anything for my birthday?” Nico asked after he finished. “Why, what gave it away?” Nico gives Percy an unamused look. “Ok, listen,” says Percy, “I’m not doing this out of pity or guilt. You done so much for me these past couple months dealing with my depression and helping me get by. It really means a lot me and I want to return the favor in some way.”

Nico eyes widen some and Percy couldn’t help but notice the slight pink flush in the young boy’s face. “Oh, um...thanks I guess.” Nico fingers reached out for the straw paper and fidgets with it nervously..“So I’ll be asking this time, what do you want to do today?” Nico stops playing with the straw paper for a second and begins to roll it into a ball. “I don’t know. Maybe we can find something in the French Quarter?” Percy grins, “That’s a good start.”

*****

The French Quarter is kind of weird to Percy. It’s like modern day New Orleans just grew around the historic New Orleans and created a life sized time capsule at the center. Jazz music was everywhere, musicians young and old would play on the sidewalk or in the middle of the street. Some played in groups, some played by themselves. People would walked around them while some stopped to watch. The city was alive and Percy loved it.

Percy and Nico entered some shops where they sold Mardi Gras masks, costumes, beads, and New Orleans souvenirs for tourists. “I swear some of these masks are the same as the previous store but the prices are different. What gives?” Percy commented. “Make sure the owner doesn’t hear you,” said Nico, elbowing Percy’s side. They try on some silly masks of jesters and animals to waste some time before they head out again. Percy later hid behind a rack while Nico wasn’t looking, and when he turned at the corner Percy jumped out wearing a beak mask and scared him half to death. “Holy fuck don’t do that!” Nico shoves Percy but he was laughing hysterically while Percy smirked proudly. “No fooling around in my store!” threatened the owner.

After some browsing Percy notices a black mask with a blue vine pattern. It was decorated with blue rhinestones at the corners of the eye holes and the edge of the mask was adorned with blue feathers and a couple of peacock feathers. Percy shows Nico the mask.  
“Hey, look at this.”  
“It’s pretty. Are you thinking about buying it?”  
“I don’t know. I’m don’t think if I’m crazy about the blue design.”  
“Why? I thought blue was your favorite color.”  
Percy just shrugs and puts the mask back on the rack. As they continued to look around, Percy kept coming back to the mask. He looks at Nico, then he looks back at the mask for a couple of minutes. Nico tells Percy he’s ready to go and heads out the doorway. Percy lingers for a moment and says he’ll be out in a few minutes.

*****

Nico wanted to go the Cafe du Monde, a very famous cafe Hazel told him about that’s been around since the mid 1800’s. It’s a nice open air cafe and it’s quite crowded due to its popularity, but the boys managed to find an empty table available and order a plate of beignets and some coffee. “It feels like we’re eating at a historic monument,” said Percy. “Has Hazel ever eaten here before?” “Yeah a few times back in the day,” said Nico, “I wish I could bring her here, but she tells me that doesn't feel ready seeing her old home after 70 years. I can’t blame her since this place may be unrecognizable to her now. At least most of it.”

Oh, that makes sense. Given that Hazel had died and come back to life, being thrusted head first into modern day must have felt like walking into another dimension. He wonders how she managed to deal with such a thing, being aware that everything you once knew is now just a faded memory of the past. Percy knows to some extent how that would feel like, but only a few months were taken from him along with his memory.

“Have you ever felt like that? Like you’ve been taken out of your own timeline?” Nico shakes his head. “No. I think it’s because Bianca and I got our memories wiped and we spent so much time at the Lotus Casino that we got used with the technology that was there. There was always a new thing to do and we didn’t question it. I think that’s why we didn’t experience any culture shock when we eventually left. Nothing seemed out of place.”

The waitress arrived with the plate of beignets and coffee and set them on the table. They boys give their thanks and eat some of the pastries. “This is a lot of powdered sugar,” said Percy as he took a bite of the beignet. The pile of snowy sweetness avalanches onto his plate. He stick his finger into the little powder mountain and licks it off. “That really gross,” says Nico as he sticking his finger into the sugar pile. “Hey, that’s my pile! Make your own!” “But it’s my belated birthday so I do what I want!” Nico flings a piece of pastry at Percy while he takes a pinch of the sugar and flicks it at Nico.

After the Cafe, Percy and Nico decide to walk around the French Quarter for a while longer. They end up at Jackson Square in front of the St. Louis church, a very beautiful and very tall cathedral. They sit and one of the benches to take a quick rest. The sky had turned cloudless since earlier this morning, the sun shining brightly on the white stone of the cathedral.

Percy watches as the cool breeze ruffles Nico’s dark hair. He always kept it long for many years, Percy noticed, but it never grows past his shoulders. Who trims Nico’s hair? Does he do it himself? Does Hazel or Reyna do it? Nico brushes some of his locks behind his ear, but the wind blows it out of place anyway. Percy chuckles silently. That new feeling Percy felt from Miami was coming back. It felt warm and it did something pleasant to his heart. Percy noticed that Nico’s eyes were darting around like he was seeing many things at once. He looks out at the gated area of the square. What is Nico looking at?

“Hey did you know that when New Orleans was still a colony, they would execute people on the green inside of the gated area of Jackson Square.” Nico suddenly said. Oh Lord. “Did Google tell you that?” Percy asked, completely startled by the out of nowhere comment. “Uh, not really,” said Nico looking sideways. “What does that mean?” “It means I can see the spirits of criminals and slaves wandering around here so…”

Percy and Nico leave the area without another word. While they were exiting the square, Nico’s shoulder suddenly snapped back as if someone ran into him. Percy turned and briefly saw in the corner of his eye the misty apparition of a man with a rope around his neck. He disappeared just as quickly as he appeared. Percy pretended he didn’t see anything while he internally freaked. Even though he has traveled through the Underworld and has had friendly conversations with the shades in New Rome, ghosts still creep Percy out especially if their potentially hostile. Life is hard enough as it is with Gods and monsters. Adding paranormal activity to the mix would just be another migraine.

“Um, do you think that any of the...dead people around here are going to be a problem for you?” Percy asks. Nico shakes his head, giving Percy a reassuring smile. “They won’t bother me directly unless I go to them or I ask them to come to me. They recognize the authority I have as a child of Hades.”  
“Wow, that’s pretty metal.”  
“Right?”

As they walking past some shops, they come to a small harbor where a steamboat was parked. Percy eyes almost fell out of his head. A steamboat! Percy wasn’t even thinking as his sprinted to get a closer look with Nico shouting behind him. “Um, sir?” Percy comes to a halt and notices a man at a booth in front of line of people. “Have you made a reservation for the Natchez?” Reservation? An idea came into Percy’s mind. “No, but I would like to make one.”

“Percy what are you doing?” said Nico when he catched up. “Let me borrow your visa, I promise I’ll play you back.” Nico hands Percy the black visa card with a questioning look. “Two reservations for today please.” “Alright, we have a few openings for the dinner jazz cruise at 7pm. Will that suffice?” Dinner jazz cruise?! “Yes,” said Percy, handing the visa to the man. The man swipes the card and hands it back. “Come back and be ready at 7.”

“Percy what was that?” Nico questioned. “Well, what better way to celebrate your belated birthday than on a steamboat?” said Percy. Nico eyes widen a little and a slight blush colored his cheeks. “Oh, uh ok, I guess. But none of us have nice clothes to wear.” “We can go to a mall in the new New Orleans and get a button down shirt. C’mon let’s go!” Percy and Nico fast walk through the French Quarter to get to the other part of New Orleans. They pass by the mask shop they were in earlier and Percy remembered. _‘Right, right. I need to think up some kind of excuse to go inside.’_ Percy pats down his pants and feels his wallet in his back pocket. _‘Yeah, that’ll work.’_

“Shit!” Percy exclaimed loudly so Nico could hear.  
“What, what, what happend?!”  
“I lost my wallet!”  
“You lost it!?”  
“I don’t know!? Maybe I forgot it at one of the stores earlier?! That’s where I last remembered!”  
“I’ll help you look!”  
“No!” Percy said abruptly. “I-I mean I think I know where it is. I’ll meet you at the hotel!”  “But-”  “Just go! I’ll catch up!” Nico gives him a bewildered look as his ran off. Percy sighs and enters the mask shop.

Few minutes later, Percy makes it to the hotel with his wallet in one hand to make it look like he found it and his other hand was hiding something behind his back. He knocks on the hotel room door and Nico opens it up. “Did you find it?” “Yeah, I found it.” Percy rushes into the room and throws the thing hurriedly into his suitcase. “What are you doing?” “I think I might have some extra dollars in my suitcase for the mall.”

*****

Percy and Nico arrive back at the Natchez at a round 6:45 pm. They both dressed smart casual in plaid button down shirts and jeans. Nico still wore his sword at his hip, but no one seemed to pay any mind. Percy wonders what the mortals have been seeing strapped to Nico these past couple of months or if the mist covers it up completely. They hand over their reservation tickets and follow the line of people onto a steel ladder into the boat. They seat themselves inside the dining area on the second deck and it looks stunning. The carpets were green with red rose designs and the tables were covered in white cloth. Percy looks up and the ceiling is decorated with beautiful laurel wreath white tiles.

“Wow, this is very nice,” Nico commented. “Where’s the jazz band?” “Oh, the man said their on the third deck above us,” said Percy pointing up. The buffet line was ready and the boys got up and followed the other passengers to get some food. They were serving salmon, beef, pasta, rice, and gumbo.

“So, what were you trying to hide in your suitcase earlier?” Nico asked when they sat back down with their dinner. “Percy fidgets, almost dropping his fork.  
“Oh! Uh, well, you’ll see after the trip.”  
“Trip?”  
“Yeah, the steamboat actually moves up and down the river.”  
“Wait really!? I thought it was stationary!”  
“Nah, it wouldn’t be as fun.”  
“That’s so awesome!”

They enjoy their dinner in silence, and after they finished, Percy and Nico walk outside to go up into the third deck to watch the jazz band. The whistle blows and the steamboat starts to move along the river. “This has been the greatest belated birthday I ever had,” said Nico. “I’m glad you think so,” said Percy. He could feel warmth flood his cheeks despite the cold wind from the river. The band was incredible with the fast paced beats and how well the musicians play together without having any sheet music in front of them. How long did it take for them to memorize the notes, the tempo, and the beat by heart? It was admirable and you can feel the passion.

The steamboats chugs on for good hour, and Nico says he wants to explore some of the boat after the jazz band finished their jig. Inside of the third deck was a bar that Percy and Nico weren’t allowed to go in because they were minors, so they travel down to the first deck towards the stern of the ship to watch the red paddles rotate for a while. It was almost hypnotic seeing how fast they were turning as the water that splashes up.

After that they take a look at the engine room with all the cool machinery and some fun fact boards near the stuff. It was warm in there so Percy and Nico decided to stick around for a bit before they go back out to brave the cold wind. “Wish I didn’t leave my jacket at the hotel,” Nico commented. “Yeah, I thought I could brave it out. But being resistant to cold winds from water currents doesn’t come with being a son of Poseidon apparently,” added Percy. They go back out teeth chattering and watched the night fall upon the sky.

The steamboat makes it to the harbor, and everyone files out when it docks. The boys decide to pass through Bourbon street to get to the hotel quicker. The entire street was crowded with moving bodies and flooded with fluorescent lights and music from bars and strip clubs. Nico grabs Percy’s hand so they don’t lose each other, and Percy gives a reassuring squeeze. People from the balconies were tossing beads to strangers down below, a guy in a green shirt and hat held a sign that said “Need money for weed. Just being honest,” church people were giving out pamphlets, and stripers were posing outside. New Orleans really comes alive at night. It’s almost enchanting, like it’s a whole other world.

Percy and Nico make it to their hotel room near 10:20 pm. “That was pretty cool.” said Nico as he fell backwards onto his bed. “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet,” said Percy, “I...actually have something for you.”  “Oh that’s right!” exclaimed Nico, sitting up. Percy takes a black box out from his suitcase and hands it to Nico. He opens it up and inside it was the blue and black mask from the shop. “H-How did you…”  “I bought it earlier today and asked the store owner to hold onto it for me,” said Percy. “And that’s why I faked losing my wallet so I could pick it up.”  “Wait, you didn’t really lose your…?”  “Nope.” Nico laughs and Percy laughs with him until their sides began to hurt.

He sets the box aside and reaches over to give Percy a hug. “Thank you so much. It mean a lot to me.” Percy wraps his arms around Nico’s waist and rests his chin on the young boy’s shoulder. The new feeling sent his heart thumping and stuttering as he held on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter because it's based off my experience going to New Orleans last year and I loved the atmosphere of the place. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

_“To call for hands of above to lean on wouldn’t be good enough…”_

Percy awoke to a heaviness in his body. That familiar knot was making itself known again by clenching hard then unfurling just enough to spike out painfully against the inside of his chest. Percy buried his face into the pillow and whimpered silently. He tried to grasp onto his surroundings, anything to hold onto from the dark foreboding layering his brain. It’s May 17th. He can’t remember which city or state he’s in at the moment but it’ll come to him eventually. It has to around five or six in the morning so Nico must still be asleep. He’s alone. He’s alone in the dark.

 _‘Have you started to forget about her? How could you allow yourself to do that?’_  
_‘Stop!’_  
_‘You’re a horrible person.’_  
_‘Stop it!’_  
_‘You forgot about the others, will you forget her too?’_

Percy rolls over to his side with his hands covering his face as he tries not to cry out.  
How long has it been since he’s woken up? Five minutes? Ten? Thirty? It feels like time is being stretched out beyond its confines. There’s no sound, the world is muted to Percy’s ears. He could barely feel anything else but the imaginary weight on his body. There was nothing else. Nothing. Nothing.

 _‘I haven’t forgotten!’_  
_‘Liar.’_  
_‘Stop!’_

Nico is right behind him just a couple of feet away but it’s like a chasm has opened up in the middle of the room and widend the space between them. He wants to go to Nico but he doesn’t want to wake him. He’s sleeping. Percy shouldn’t bother him. But he doesn’t want to be alone. He can’t get up. Even if he wanted to he can’t get up. The chasm is too wide, its too deep. He couldn’t reach ovr even if he tried.

 _‘She’ll fade away from your memory like the others did. Are you going to allow that to happen?’_  
_‘Shut up! Leave me alone!’_  
_‘It was your fault after all. Like all the other times. You let them die. You let her die. It’s your fault.’_

With a yell, Percy found the energy to get up on his knees and punches the headboard behind him. Pain shoots up his arm in electric zaps. He breathed heavily, his shoulders shook violently from the rush of adrenaline. He removes his aching fist from the headboard and saw that he made a dent in the wood. “Percy?” Percy felt his blood freeze. He quickly threw the covers over his head and faced away from Nico’s groggy voice. He sounded half asleep. Maybe he won’t notice anything was wrong. Maybe he’ll go back to bed. Maybe.

It was quiet for a few long moments. Percy heard Nico get up and pad towards his side of the room. ‘No, no, please don’t come over here!’ Too late. Percy felt Nico’s hand touch lightly on his shoulder. “Percy are you ok?” No answer. He felt Nico pull down the covers down to his shoulders. He curled into himself, feeling so small and pathetic. “Hey, it’s ok,” Percy heard Nico whisper. The bed dipped behind him and he felt Nico turn him over and laid his head on top of the young boy’s lap.

His fingers carded through Percy’s dark hair in a soothing manner, his fingertips massaged his scalp gently. “I’m sorry.” “No need to be sorry. Tell me something about Annabeth.” Percy squeezes his eyes shut. “I-I don’t think I can,” he said with his voice trembling. “Of course you can,” Nico said gently. “You’ve done it before. Think of a good memory, a good trait about her.”

“It’s my fault. It’s my fault that she’s gone.” Nico’s fingers halted their movement through Percy’s hair. “It wasn’t your your fault,” he says, “It was the irresponsible bastard driving while drunk who’s at fault.” Percy shakes his head. “She wouldn’t have gotten run over if I didn’t plan our date on that night. Why did I plan it on that night? It could have been earlier in the day or any other day. Gods, why?”

The darkness was dragging Percy’s into its depths. The pain was becoming unbearable to fight or to wait for it to pass. It was too much. It’s too heavy. No matter what he does to try and push it away it always comes back full force. Why? Why won’t it go away?  
“-to stop Bianca on that day.”  
“What?”  
“I could have gone with you to stop Bianca on that day.” Nico repeated.  
Percy turns his head to look up at him. His face was shadowed by the darkness of the room, but his eyes revealed past sorrow.

“I could have gone on that quest to convince Bianca to come back, or I could have tried to stop her from the very beginning,” Nico continued. “I could have begged, yelled, and screamed at her to back out of the hunters of Artemis. But I didn’t. I let her go. I trusted that you would protect her when you left.” Percy gave a hollow chuckle. “You shouldn’t have trusted me.” “But I did. I was only ten years old, I didn’t know any better. And you were only fourteen. You didn’t know any better either.”

Percy turns on his back to fully face Nico. “Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and beat my past self for all the mistakes I’ve made.” “You should give your past self a break. He had no idea what lied ahead of him in his future.”

Nico pats Percy’s shoulder for him to get up. He does and Nico slides off the bed and reaches into the pocket of his aviator jacket on the floor for his mp3 player. “Want to stay in for today?” He asks, laying down next to Percy and handing him an earphone. “Sure,” He says as he takes the earphone and sticks it into his ear.

*****

Percy dodges a massive fist slamming down into the pavement. The cyclopes yells in frustration and storms towards him. Nico flanks the cyclopes’ side and slashes his leg in a wide arc. “You little bastards, I’ll skin you slowly over a fire!”

This cyclopes is a bit bigger than the average cyclops Percy has fought besides Polyphemus. The guy had suddenly come barging towards Nico and Percy in the middle of a street while they were exploring some of Atlanta, Georgia. People screamed in a panic and ran away from the conflict as the two demigods attempt to lure the cyclops from the crowd and into a nearby park.

The cyclops slams another hand down towards Percy but he stabs Riptide right through his palm in the nick of time. “AAAHHH!” The monster stumbles back with his bleeding hand clutched to his chest. “Percy!” Nico called, running to his side, “I can do something that may stun the cyclops and give you enough time to take it down.” “Well whatever it is, do it,” said Percy. “Alright, but your gonna have catch me if I fall.” “Ok I-- wait what?”

Nico kneels down with his palms flat on the ground. Percy watches as Nico’s shadow twitches in a fluid like motion, and then it stretches rapidly along the ground towards the cyclops. The monster looks down in confusion, then in a split second, Nico’s shadow took a solid form and shot up in five spikes underneath the cyclops. “Wow that’s so cool!” Percy looks down and immediately has to lunge forward to catch Nico.

The cyclops was screaming and Percy can see that he’s fallen over face first. This is his chance. He settles Nico down on the ground and runs forward. He jumps onto the cyclops’ back and plunges Riptide between his shoulder blades. The cyclops turns into gold dust and Percy rushes back to where Nico was laying.

Percy shakes his shoulder and pats his face lightly. “Nico. Hey, are you alright?” Nico groans and peers at Percy through his hair.  
“Did you get him?”  
“Yeah I got him.”  
“Cool. Can you carry me? I can’t get up.”

Percy sighs and pulls Nico up on his back to carry him. They need to take the long way to their hotel to make sure any witnesses of the fight don’t spot them on the way. Percy isn’t sure what the mortals saw with the Mist, but there’s about a 50% chance that they may recognize two teenage boys who were fighting something or someone. If the Mist is suppose to hide almost anything unusual why do it half way? Maybe it’s to make demigod life more harder than it should be. “Well it seems our plans for the day is a bust,” said Percy. “I wanted to go to Six Flags,” Nico slurred tiredly. “We’ll go tomorrow.” “Fine.”

When the enter downtown Percy takes a shortcut through an empty alleyway away from the flashing lights of police cars. The area smells like mold and rotting trash. The bricks were lined with something black that Percy doesn’t want to know what it is. “So how did you do that? That shadow thing?” He asked. Nico mutters something incoherent into Percy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” Nico lifts his head up slightly and said, “You know Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist? That’s where I got the idea to manipulate my own shadow.”

Percy pauses mid step. “You copied a move from an anime?!” He said incredulously. “Hey in my defense,” said Nico, “I was curious if there was another use for shadows beside shadow travel. Fullmetal Alchemist gave me the inspiration to try it out and I think I did a good job.” “Yeah you passed out after one use.” Nico hits the back of Percy head with a huff. “It’s a work in progress. Almost a year ago I only got to one foot. I’ve reached eight yards today and managed to do that attack. I’ve been getting better.”

Percy sighs again and continued walking. “Well don’t overwork yourself. You don’t want to exhaust your powers too much.” “Yes doctor Solace.” Percy almost misstepped again but Nico didn’t seem to notice. That heavyweight made its appearance and burned a deep mark from Percy’s chest down to his stomach. This was the second time it happened and it’s when Will is mentioned. Percy doesn’t know where it comes from, well he has an idea but...he’s afraid to identify it.

Thirty minutes later, they make it back to the hotel. Nico had fallen asleep during the trip so Percy carried him the rest of the way up the elevator and to the room. He inserts the keycard and the door unlocks. He enters the room and sets Nico down gently onto his bed and pulls the covers over him. _‘He looks angelic when he sleeps,’_ Percy noticed. He thought for a moment that maybe the younger and more innocent Nico he knew hadn’t disappeared completely.

He reaches over to brush Nico’s hair from his eyes but he hesitates. _‘You’re not allowed to do that.’_ His fingers clenched tight against his palm. His fingernails break through skin. _‘You’re not allowed to touch him like that. You know who your loyalty lies to.’_ His hand drops defeated to his side. _‘Please just...leave me alone.’_

*****

“Are we in some other dimension?” Nico joked. “Nah. I’m sure we’re in the present and aliens built this place.” Percy replied. They’re visiting Millennium Park in Chicago. It’s June 20th and the heat was beating down in the early afternoon. Percy and Nico rest underneath the shadow of the Cloud Gate sculpture or the weird mirror bean as Percy called it. The park itself was quite amazing compared to the rest of the city. It reminded him of New Orleans except the modern part of Chicago surrounded a futuristic like piece of its city. The Jay Pritzker Pavilion is probably Percy’s favorite because of the criss crossing dome over the lawn.

“Hey lets play a game,” Nico suggested.  
“Ok. What are we playing?”  
“How about that game were we guess a person’s life based on how they look?”  
“Like people watching?”  
“Sure.”

They watch a few people standing under the Cloud Gate gazing at their reflects of the massive reflective structure. “The lady in the white shirt,” said Nico. He gestured to a woman who was of course wearing a white shirt with khaki shorts and a small purse strapped to her shoulder. She looked no older than 40 and had her hair tied up in a bun. “She wishes she were married. She used to be a huge tease in her twenties thinking she’ll be young forever. But now she released time has passed.” Percy frowns a little. “It’s that a little sad? And how do you know she’s not married?” “She doesn’t have a ring on her left ring finger.”

Upon inspection from a distance Percy now noticed that this woman indeed did not have a wedding band on her finger. “How did you notice that?” Nico shrugged. “I’ve peopled watched for a long time. I notice the little things.” Percy knew what Nico was hinting at but he chose not to bring it up or apologize for something he had no control of at the time. Nico did spend a few years alone and he wouldn’t want to reminded of those days if Percy were him.

He notices a little girl with her parents. She jumped around in a pink dress with strawberry prints and pink sneakers that light up with every step she takes. Her light brown hair was tied half up and she wore a strawberry clip. “That little girl in the strawberry dress,” said Percy, “Her parents want to take her outside for some fresh air and she’s really happy to go to Millennium Park. It’s her favorite place.” “How do you know it’s her favorite place?” Nico asked. “She’s jumping around excitedly,” Percy continued, “She loves the Cloud Gate because it shows her reflection in funny shapes and it reflects the rest of the city. The city where she grew up in.”

He finishes his analogy and waits for Nico to comment. “It’s not bad,” said Nico. “What do you mean ‘it’s not bad?’ ” said Percy, feigning offence. “It’s not bad on your first try,” Nico added, “It’s still good but you can try to make up more context.” “Like what? Her favorite fruit is strawberries?” Nico rolls his eyes but he was smiling. “No that’s too easy. Like...”

He studies the girl for a moment. “She must be around 9 years old and comes from a loving family. Her parents tell her bedtime stories every night and she loves it.” He watches as the girl and her parents leave the park, the gir holding their hands between them. “She does like the Cloud Gate because of the reflection. But it also reminds her of one of her stories. About another world through a looking glass.”

Percy looked at Nico. “That’s a really nice story.” They continue making up stories of the people around them. A man in a business suit was getting promoted today, a girl in a hoodie and carrying a backpack is having a hard time with college applications, a boy in blue overalls’ wishes to be a famous soccer player.

“What would you think of me if I were stranger?” Percy asked. Nico chuckled. “Do you really want to know?” “Tell me before I regret it.” Nico looks at Percy in thought, giving him a once over. “You would be the type of guy who is carefree and easy to approach. Someone who was raised right by his parents but can be cocky in certain situations. But despite that, I think he can be trusted.” Percy’s eye widen a little, his face turned warm.  
“Heh, you’re too kind.”  
“Thanks. Your turn.”  
“Huh?”  
“What’s your story about me if I were a stranger?”

A knot twisted inside Percy chest, not the agonizing one that he feels in his relapses, but the new one that sent shivers down his spine and warmth through his body. The feeling that came and went since late April. “Um..” Percy stutters, his finger reaching for his bead necklace. “Well, at first glance, you would be intimidating.” Nico snorts. “Yeah?” “Yeah,” Percy continues,  
“With your dark hair, dark clothes, and vicious glare, you’d scare anybody.”  
“Tell me something I don’t know.”  
“Shut up, I’m not done.”

Nico kept silent, waiting for Percy to finish. “But if someone were to look closer, they’d see you’re the complete opposite of what they would initially assume. You’re kind and considerate towards other people.” Nico eyes lit up and Percy couldn’t help but feel it was the best thing he saw today.

*****

Nico and Percy went back to DC for the 4th of July to see the fireworks. They set a blanket down on a hill with other couples and families near the Washington Monument waiting for dusk to break. It won’t be as magnificent as the firework show at Camp Half Blood but any kind of fireworks are still exciting to watch. Percy watched as little kids danced around with sparklers in their hands, people dressed in American flag print on their clothes or waving little American flags.

Few minutes passed and people began to count down. Nico followed along in the chant, but all Percy did was watch the young boy. When the crowd counted to one the fireworks bursted in a shower of thunderous noise and colored sparks in the sky. Percy glanced up for a moment but his attention was pulled back to Nico, whose focus was up above. The reflection of red, white, and blue showered his features in brief flashes like a light show.

Percy fingers twitched, wanting to grab and hold onto something. His hand moved slightly towards Nico’s resting on the blanket without thinking. _‘Don’t even think about it!’_ Percy jerked his hand back as if he was electrocuted.

*****

About a week later the boys arrive in Philadelphia.They checked in from the front desk and were passing through the lobby when Nico suddenly veered off in the opposite direction from the elevators. “Uh, where are you…?” Percy follows Nico towards a grand piano standing near the large windows of the lobby next to dining area.

“I didn’t know you play piano,” Percy exclaimed surprised. “Yeah, neither did I until about a year and half ago,” said Nico as he sat down on the bench. “My mother taught me and Bianca how to play. The memories came back when Will took me to a fancy diner and I recognized a song that the pianist there was playing.”

Nico motioned Percy to sit next to him and Percy complied. He watched Nico’s fingers brush over the ivory keys. He pressed one key down and a high note resonated in the lobby. One note became two notes, then three, then four, then a harmony of many. Percy wasn’t the type to be interested in playing instruments but he appreciates the talent others have towards their passion. “So, did it all just come back to you when you started to play again?” Percy asked. Nico shrugged as he continued playing. “I had to re-teach myself the basics. Will helped out at the time.”

Will. The heavyweight ignited into flame but it wasn’t as strong as it was the previous time. Percy finally accepted that this feeling was some form of jealousy. But he not sure why he has those feelings towards Will Solace. He’s not a bad guy. He was kind, helpful and generally has a very bright personality (pun not intended). He’s a great head counselor for the Apollo cabin along with being a great doctor, has blonde hair, blue eyes, a thousand watt smile to make anyone feel better even on a bad day and what does Percy have in comparison? Wait. Why is Percy comparing himself to Will? Where did this even come from?

Percy felt himself flush with embarrassment from his personal thoughts. He couldn’t help the words that rushed to the front of his mind and tumbled clumsily from his mouth, “D-Do you and Will still talk?” Nico’s fingers on his right hand faulted on a couple of keys, disrupting the melody of the song. But he kept playing like he didn’t stumble while walking. “Yeah, we still talk,” said Nico evenly. “We’re still friends.” Friends. Right. Percy should have guessed.

From what he’s heard last summer, Will and Nico stopped talking to each other for a few weeks, then they acted as if nothing happened. Over time everyone, including Percy, noticed that Will and Nico didn’t hang around each other as often as they used to. Most assumed they broke up, but neither of the boys in question made mention of anything about what’s going on between them. Rumours obviously spread, but it quickly died out once everyone in camp came to the silent conclusion that it was likely that Will and Nico might no longer be together.

The confirmation made the heavyweight disappear, and Percy felt guilty for feeling that way towards Will. “I...I hope you don’t mind me asking but, what happened between you and Will?” Nico was silent for a few moments. He played the last notes of the song, his middle finger held down the final key to draw out the sweet sound.

“It was my fault,” Nico began. “You know how Will and I had this little gimmick, where he would meddle about my health or whatever and I would give him a snarky response and we would bicker playfully?” “Yeah.” “Yeah, well it started get annoying.” Nico twisted the little silver skull ring on his left pointer finger. “I mean, it was enduring and cute when he did that. Being concerned about me. But over time it felt like he was acting more like a parent than a boyfriend. Eventually, it got embarrassing as he started to meddle into my privacy for real. And instead of voicing my annoyance and talking it out like a functional human being, I did what I do best. I avoided him for three weeks.”

Percy gave Nico a pained look. “Yikes.” “I know. I guess old habits really do die hard.” Nico sighs heavily. “Will was understandably upset. I didn’t tell him what was wrong until one day he cornered me in the forest and demanded an explanation. And...I screamed what was wrong at him. And after I did that, I shadowed traveled away. I came back a couple days later and Will and I pretended my meltdown didn’t happen. We went back to our usual gimmicks but they turned into real arguments over stupid shit. But no one noticed because...it was our thing. Our ‘always’ or whatever that John Greene reference is.”

“So, after some discussion, Will and I decided that maybe it’s best if we broke it off silently. Neither of us told anyone about the details of out break up, not even his siblings. We just...went back to being friends and let the camp take the hint.”

Nico looks up at Percy with a bitter sweet smile. “I loved him. I really did. But maybe at the time, we moved into the relationship a little too fast. I don’t know. I...” Nico went quiet after that. Percy didn’t try to press for any more answers. They sat on the bench in front of the piano, no new melodies sounded.

*****

Percy stares up unseeing at the ceiling. The hotel room was quiet save for Nico’s soft breathing on the other side of the room. It was 11:50 pm on the digital clock, the numbers blared red in the darkness irritating the corner of Percy’s left eye. His finger traced invisible patterns on the bedsheets, waiting for time to pass a little more quickly. Percy thought back to all those months ago in the beginning of the year and how painful it was. He felt he’s gotten better, but there’s still something that’s holding him back. It’s the future.

He had a idea of what he wanted for that future and made a pursuit to make it happen. But it’s gone. It died with her. He doesn’t know what he wants now. He doesn’t know. He’s back at square one. Percy is aware that uncertainty is part of the demigod life given that you could die at any moment. But before, he felt he had some control over it. How foolish to think so when The Fates have other ideas.

What’s going to happen when Percy feels that he no longer wants to travel around anymore? What’s going to happen with the new relationship he developed overtime with Nico? Are they going to go their separate ways? No, no it can’t just end like that. _‘You have other matters to think about.’_ Percy looks at the clock. It’s midnight. It’s July 12th today. “Happy birthday Annabeth.” Percy whispered. He turned over his side and stared at the wall for Gods know how long. Still can’t fall asleep. Not on her birthday. _‘It’s the least you can do.’_

Nico’s voice suddenly broke through the semi-conscious trance on Percy’s brain. “No, stop.” Percy turned over confused. It’s 3:20 am. Did time pass that quickly since he last looked at the clock? Nico shouldn’t be awake right now. Percy sits up and sees that Nico was still curled up in bed. His eyes were closed but he facial features looked panicked, scared. He choked out a sob. “Let me out. Let me out. Someone help.” Percy felt his stomach drop. Nico is dreaming his capture in the jar.

Percy rushes to Nico side and shakes his shoulders. “Nico, Nico wake up! You’re not in the jar! Your safe! C’mon wake up!” Nico sits up abruptly and Percy found himself staring into the wild eyes of the son of Hades. The shadows took the form of tendrils. One wrapped tightly around Percy’s wrist, two pointed sharply near his neck and one to his forehead. He kept very still, his heart pumped with adrenaline causing his limbs to shake. Nico blinked a few times and came to the realization of who he had trapped. “Oh Gods, Percy!” The shadowy tendrils receded and Percy left out a breath of relief.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
“It’s ok Nico.”  
“I could have killed you.”  
“It’s fine, you didn’t do it on purpose.”  
Nico brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs. “I...I was…” “You were dreaming of the jar.” Percy added. Nico nods. “Despite the horrific things I’ve witnessed in Tartarus, my time trapped in the jar was far by the worst. It was hot, dark, and cramped. It felt I couldn’t breath…” He shudders. “I can’t stand small spaces after that. Sometimes I would get anxious reaching too far into my own closet in the Hades cabin thinking the door would shut behind me and I wouldn’t be able to get out. It’s stupid, I know but…”

Percy shakes his head. “No, it’s not stupid. It’s an understandable fear. And I wouldn’t blame you for feeling that way.” He sits next to Nico and pulls him into a hug. Nico unfurls himself so he could hold onto Percy a little better. “Tell me something...something about Hazel.” Percy says and Nico laughs. “You’re using that on me now?” “Hey, it worked when you did it.” Nico hums in thought. “Well, there’s this one thing that came to mind. I was visiting Camp Jupiter one day. Hazel and I were hanging out at the barracks of the fifth cohort, and this guy was saying something to one of his friends. I knew it was something about me because I can see them looking at me in the corner of my eye. Hazel noticed too but we ignored them. Eventually, we heard that guy say something along the line of how I look like I cut myself, not because I’m depressed, but because I do it for pleasure.”

Percy makes a disgruntled face.  
“That’s fucked up.”  
“Yeah. But here’s the good part. Hazel makes the most scariest I’m-going-to-tear-your-soul-out-of-your-pathetic-body look to this guy. And he and his friends run away terrified!”  
“Whoa, Hazel did that?!”  
“Yeah! It was amazing and frightening. I felt I was going to piss myself when I saw her.”

Percy tried to imagine Hazel in that moment but he’s sure he wouldn’t want to see the real thing in person anytime soon. They laugh for a few moments, the tension released from Nico’s shoulders. “You feel better?” Percy asked. “Yeah, I’m fine now.”said Nico, smiling gently. Percy nods. When he made the move to get up, Nico grabs his arm. “What’s up?” Nico eyes dart away. Percy notices a light blush dusted his cheeks even in the dark with only the moon illuminating through the hotel window. “I-I um, you don’t have too if you don’t want to but...can you stay for a while?” Percy heard a voice of protest in the back of his head, but he hardly heard it and said yes.

He lays down facing Nico. They both stare at each other until Nico shyly ducked his head into Percy’s chest. He felt shivers run down his spine, that warm feeling burned pleasantly from his chest throughout his body. His slowly put his arms around Nico, curling one hand into Nico’s dark hair. It was surprisingly soft and smelled like the hotel shampoo he used earlier. Percy kept quiet until he was sure Nico had fallen asleep and without thinking, pressed a kiss to his forehead. A feeling of dread suddenly overtook him turing his joints rigid. The knot that has been dormant for a few days pulled so tightly it was the most unbearable pain Percy had ever felt.

_‘You’re in trouble.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took this long to post the next chapter. I had bouts of writers block trying to figure out how to write this chapter but I hope you enjoy despite the wait.
> 
> Edit: I got Annabeth's birthday wrong sorry! I fixed it


	6. Chapter 6

_“We’ve been migratory animals living under changing weather…”_

July 20th. Everything hurts. Walking, talking, breathing, it takes up more energy than before. Percy’s relapse lasted a couple days longer than usual. It became so much that it made him sick with nausea and fever. Nico is worried. Percy hates making him worry. But he can’t tell him the whole truth of why this is happening. He wants to but something in the back of his mind is compelling him not to. He can’t do it. He can’t find the words to say it. Admitting it outloud would prove he’s guilty.

*****

July 26th. He can’t sleep most nights from the voice berating him over and over. _‘Traitor. Traitor. Traitor.’_ It would get so loud that it induces headaches. He can’t block it out anymore. His own body is punishing him. His mind is punishing him worse. He knows what he’s done. He knew about his growing fondness towards Nico, but it doesn’t change how he still feels for Annabeth. Does it?

*****

July 30th. _‘What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?’_

*****

August 6th. Tonight was probably the worst so far. It’s getting louder and louder. It won’t stop. It hurts.

_‘You betrayed her. You betrayed her memory, your love, your loyalty to her. You’re throwing away everything you had with her and for what? Some kid you feel sorry for? He only stuck with you for this long because he pities you. You’re pathetic. If you really loved her, you would have finished what you started months ago.’_

Percy hisses in frustration, his palms digging into his eyes until he saw purple and red splotches behind his eyelids. He gets up from bed and walks out of the hotel room. He was partially blinded by the hallway lights but he didn’t care as he strided to the elevators. He exits the lobby and runs outside, circling around the hotel until he ends up in a wooded area in the back. He runs in no particular direction, he just wants to feel like he can get away even for a second. He stops at a fallen over tree and collapses onto its trunk. The night was humid and it made it a little harder to breath with the air feeling so heavy in his lungs.

 _‘Are you going to keep running away coward?’_  
_‘Leave me alone!’_  
_‘You’ve fallen for Nico. That you can’t deny anymore. Just admit it. You stopped caring about her.’_  
_‘That’s not true!’_  
_‘Liar.’_

Percy brings his fist down on the rough bark of the tree, his hand shook from the pain. He can’t take this anymore. This battle within himself is driving him insane. It’s like one half of himself is screaming and wrestling the other into submission. He doesn’t want to fight anymore. He doesn’t want to run either. He’s just...tired. He’s so tired. Percy felt a longing to return home, to see his family again, to see camp. But he doesn’t want to go back still broken when he hoped that getting away could give him time to put himself back together. Was he running from the real problem the entire time? Was all this for nothing? No! It couldn’t have been!

There were so many things he experienced that he hadn’t had the chance to appreciate before. He has traveled back and forth across the country, across the Atlantic to Europe, but it was during life or death quests. At the time he hadn’t gotten the chance to take a breath and see what the world had to offer. And Nico...Nico helped him have that chance. It had to been worth it.

Percy must have eventually fallen asleep because he felt someone shake his shoulder forcefully. He jerks awake and sees Nico kneeling next to him. There was light filtering through the trees so it must be some undetermined time in the morning. “Percy! Gods why the hell did you run off in the middle of the night?!” Nico shouted.

“How did you find me?” was the first thing that stumbled from Percy’s mouth. Nico’s lips form a tight line. “I sensed you were around here. Now why did you wander off into the woods?” He looked furious, but Percy knew he must have scared him for disappearing so suddenly. “Couldn’t sleep.” He muttered dejectedly.

Nico’s eyes softened some, but his tone was still adamant. “So you decided falling asleep in the middle of nowhere was a better alternative? Why didn’t you tell me?” Percy didn’t answer. Saying something along the lines of “I didn’t want to bother you,” won’t cut it. They were past that. At least, Percy was until a few weeks ago. Nico didn’t try to push for more answers. He took Percy by the arm and walked him back to the hotel in silence.

Percy couldn’t completely remember what they did the rest of they day. He does remember lying down, Nico asking the same request: “Tell me something about Annabeth.” He can’t remember what he said, but it brought a smile to Nico’s face. He remembers darkness, he must have fallen asleep, and seeing Nico leave the room to do the laundry in the hotel laundromat downstairs. There was darkness again, he could feel Nico stroking his hair, the voice banged loudly in his head. The last thing he remembers was Nico singing to himself the song about loss of love and finding it again somewhere else in the most unexpected place.

*****

Percy awoke to Nico throwing a pillow at his face. “Get up were going places.” Percy looks at Nico confused. “But it’s Saturday. We don’t leave until tomorrow.” “Yeah, but do you know what today is?” What is today? August 18th? August 18th. Oh. “It’s...my birthday.” Nico nods his head. “Your 20th birthday to be exact.”

20 years old. Percy can’t believe it. Most demigods rarely get to reach this age if their lucky enough. This would be considered the ultimate achievement. 20 years old. Percy certainly doesn’t feel like it. “Go and get dressed, I’ll be taking you somewhere this time,” says Nico. “Where are we going?” “Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I tell you.” Percy gets up and takes his clothes to the bathroom while Nico finished up packing. What does he have planned for today?

Once Percy was done getting dressed and putting his stuff away, he grabs his suitcase and sets it next to Nico’s. “Ok,” Nico begins. “I need you to close your eyes.” Percy raises an eyebrow but he complies. He feels Nico grab his hand and then a sudden wave of nausea rises in his stomach, indicating they’ve stepped into the shadows. The dizziness wears off and the first thing Percy can hear is the sound of crashing waves. “Are we at a beach?” “Yeah you can say that,” said Nico. Percy could definitely hear him smirking. “But I think you’d be familiar with it. Open your eyes.” Percy does and his breath catches in his throat.

They’re in Montauk. Deep down he knows this is Montauk. The feeling of the ocean is the same from the many visits in his childhood and the breeze holds the same salty taste. He looks behind him and sees the cabin his mom would always rent during the summer for a weekend whenever they had the chance to get away from Gabe all those years ago.

“How did you-” “You’ll find out soon enough, c’mon.” says Nico. As they were walking up to the porch steps, Percy realized that not once did Nico let go of his hand since they arrived. He face flushed hot and he had to restrain himself from jerking his hand away in embarrassment. _‘Traitor. Traitor. Traitor.’_ The voice echoed. Percy bit his bottom lip until it bled. The pain should distract him for a few short seconds.

When they finally entered the cabin, a weight crashed into Percy’s body. “Big brother! You made it!” “Essy?” Estelle looks up at Percy with a big smile, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. “Happy birthday!” She cheered. Percy picks her up and nudges her face with his nose. “Essy, I missed you.” “I missed you too!” Percy looks up momentarily and sees that Paul and Sally were here too. He puts his sister down so he could embrace his parents.”Happy birthday,” they said.

“How are you guys here?” Sally gestures to Nico. “He’s been my confidant for a couple of weeks through IM.” “You planned all of this?” Percy asked surprised. “Why wouldn’t we?” said Paul. “Nico figured since you’ve been away for so long that you might want to spend your birthday with your family.” Percy turned towards Nico. He was looking down at the floor sheepishly, shifting his weight side to side. Percy walks towards him and pulls him into a hug. “Thank you.” Nico hugs him back. “There’s no need to thank me.”

Sally motions for the boys, Paul, and Estelle to sit down for breakfast. There was a stack of blue colored blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon front and center on the the table. Percy stomach curled with longing. He really missed his mom’s cooking. While they ate Percy recounted his and Nico’s adventures traveling cross country around America. “Did you see gators in Loosy-ana?” Estelle asked. “Oh yeah,” said Nico. “We came across one that was 10 feet long, and it almost bit my arm off!” Estelle gasped. “It did?!” Percy chuckled and shook his head. “No, we didn’t see any alligators unfortunately.”

Nico scoffs in mock offence. “Don’t listen to him. He’s only trying to undermine my trauma of almost getting my arm bitten off.” Estelle looks at Percy and and points her finger at him. “Big brother, don’t be mean to...um, what’s your name again?” “Oh, it’s Nico.” “Ok. Don’t be mean to Nico big brother!” Percy raise is hands. “Ok, I won’t be mean to him anymore.” Nico leans close to Estelle’s ear and whispers loudly, “He’s always mean to me. He beats me up.” Estelle gasps and points at Percy again. “You’re in big troubles big brother.” Percy throws a piece of bacon at Nico. “Don’t lie to my sister! You’re making me look bad,” He said jokingly Sally and Paul chuckled at the kids’ antics.

After breakfast, Estelle raises her arms towards Percy to get off her high chair. He complies and takes her out and sets her on the ground. She runs to Sally and Paul. “Mommy, daddy, can we go swimming at the beach now? Pleeease?” “Yes, we can go swimming,” said Paul. “Um, we don’t have any swim trunks,” said Percy, gesturing to himself and Nico. Sally waves her hand. “Don’t worry, I brought them with me. I even found one of your old swim trunks for Nico. It should fit him.” So that’s how Nico ended up wearing Finding Nemo print swim trunks for the beach.

They walked along the shoreline, the waves crashed against their feet in salty splashes. Percy and Nico helped Estelle find seashells and sand dollars while Sally and Paul walked ahead to find some shells of their own. “Where do shells come from?” Estelle asks. Nico kneels in front of her so he is eye level with her. “They’re the skeletons of dead sea animals.”

Percy almost flinched with the blunt answer to Estelle’s question, but she didn’t looked scared or upset. Her eyes widen with fascination. “Really?” “Yeah. If the remains survive from the constant movement of the ocean currents you can find whole ones like the ones we found.” Estelle examines of her seashells. “Is that why we sometimes find broken ones?” “Mmhm. Some of them travel long distances and could end up fractured or broken to pieces when they arrive on the shore.”

“Do you like the ocean like Percy and me?” Estelle asks. Nico chuckles. “I don’t visit the ocean very much to know.” Estelle gasps as if it was the worst offence she’s ever heard. She runs up from the shore and places her shells on the sand with her sandals. She comes back and takes Nico and Percy by the hand and leads them into the water. Once they were at a safe depth for Estelle, she splashes Nico in the face. She laughs when Nico splashes her back and Percy joins in in the competition. At some point, the boys got so competitive that Percy picked Nico up by the waist and threw him forward into the water. “Hey, that’s not fair!” Nico cried out but he was laughing.

Sally and Paul came back and were sitting on a beach towel watching the kids. Estelle ran towards, grabbing their hands and taking to the damper parts of the sand to build a sand castle. Nico and Percy stood knee deep in the ocean staring out at the vast blue waves rolling towards them. “Does Estelle know? About...you...your true...” Nico’s sentence leaves unfinished. “Not entirely.” Percy responds. “Mom, Paul, and I aren’t sure if she can completely see through the Mist. Like...see monsters and such. She’s seen Annabeth’s dagger one time when she visited. She told her it was protection and that was all Annabeth needed to explain. I’ve talked with her through IM during our trip and as much as she understands, it’s just magic.”

“I’m not sure when we can tell her. I hope we don’t ever have to.” Percy kicks up some water. “The last thing I want is for her to get involved in my world. I’ll protect her from it for as long as I can. Whatever it takes.” Nico nods. “I would have done the same.” From the beach, Sally calls for the boys to make sand castles and they leave the shore.

Paul suggested they do a competition so they got into teams of two: Percy and Sally vs. Paul, Nico, and Estelle. Percy and Sally ended up winning since they’ve had experience building sand castles while Paul, Nico, and Estelle’s looked like a lopsided mound decorated with shells. “I want to make another one with big brother!” Estelle declared as she ran to get some more damp sand. “She’s quite the determined one,” said Nico. “How old is she?” “She’s two,” Sally answers. “She takes on from her mother’s personality,” Paul answers and Sally blushes a little..

After building a plethora of sandcastles and swimming some more in the ocean, the Jackson-Blofis family + Nico head to a nearby boardwalk to get some lunch and ice cream. At around 3:30 pm, they head back to the cabin and Sally sits Percy down at the head of the table. Paul opens the fridge and brings out a blue birthday cake with the number 20 as the birthday candles.

Every sits around Percy as Sally lights the candles. While everyone sang “Happy Birthday,” Percy stared intently at the two little flames on the wicks of the two and zero. He thinks about all the times he and his mom would visit Montauk in this very cabin. Their little escape from the world.

This was the first time in four years since he last visited he realized. Mom and Paul have been busy with work and taking care of Estelle, Percy was busy with college and camp. This was the place where his life changed forever, when he found out about his true heritage. For years Percy wanted to go back to the childish ignorance of not knowing, of living life like a ordinary person. Despite the bullying in school and despite the abuse of smelly fucking Gabe, at least it was normal. But that Percy is dead. He’s gone. Just like the Percy who died after the Titan War, the Percy who died in Tartarus, the Percy who died with Annabeth. They can never come back.

“Make a wish!” Estelle sang in Percy ear. In the corner of his eye, he can Nico looking at him. He was smiling but it didn’t completely reach his eyes. It’s a look that says he understands what’s going on in Percy’s head. That he knows the realization all too well but has made peace with it. Percy hopes for that peace as he blows out the candles.

*****

For the first time in months Percy dreams of Annabeth and she looked as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair was tied in it’s usual loose ponytail, her grey eyes sparkled in the sun. She wore her faded Camp Half Blood t-shirt, faded jeans, and green sneakers. They walking along the lake at camp, holding hands and joking with each other. Annabeth faces Percy with a smile, places her hands on each side of his face and brings him into a kiss he can’t deny. He puts his arms around her waist to bring her closer as he kissed her sweetly. Annabeth pulls away still smiling, but there was something different about her.

Percy noticed on the top of her head that the roots of her hair along her scalp were turning black. He thought it should concern him, but he didn’t feel bothered by it at all. Annabeth grabs Percy hand wordlessly and starts to run. He follows her into the forest and in the distance the trees cleared away and they were in Washington DC. They weave through the tourists at the WWII Memorial, they run past the Washington Monument, and the Abraham Lincoln Memorial. Beyond that were huge mountains towering above them, the setting sun drenched the rocks with the hues of pink, yellow, and orange. Annabeth dragged Percy up a trail until they ended up in Jackson Square at the top.

Percy watched as Annabeth blonde hair slowly turned black from the roots, the color reached to her ponytail. The band that held her hair snapped off, her wavy locks flew wildly behind her in a flurry of pale gold and midnight. She leads him into the Miami entertainment bar, all the tables and chairs were pushed back, the band was on stage playing a slow song as all the couples danced in the middle of the bar. Annabeth looks back and smiles as she leads Percy in the middle of the crowd. Her eyes were no longer grey, they were turning into a light hazel.

She stops in front him and puts her arms around Percy’s neck while he held her by the waist. He rests his head on Annabeth’s shoulder as they swayed. He places a string of kisses along her neck and she chuckles lighty. But it was a deeper chuckle, not the kind of light laugh Annabeth would make. But Percy didn’t mind it. When he pulls away, he sees brown eyes and dark hair. Nico smiles as Percy presses his forehead lovingly against his as they swayed to the music…

Percy jerks awake. He almost gets up abruptly, but remembers that Estella was curled up against his chest. He slowly moves away until her can safely get out of bed without waking his sister. Nico is sleeping on an air mattress at the foot of Sally and Paul’s bed, so Percy had to quickly go around him to reach the front door.

It was a cloudless night as Percy steps onto the beach. He made sure to be mindful of the high tide as he sat cross legged near water, the waves barely reached his feet.  
_‘So, it looks like you’ve subconsciously replaced her with Nico already huh?’_  
_‘Stop. It wasn’t like that.’_  
_‘You’re really bad at lying to yourself.’_

Percy pinches the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on, the pain was beginning to sting between his eyes.  
_‘It was nothing. It doesn’t change anything.’_  
_‘You don’t want to admit you’ve broken your loyalty, your promise. Didn’t you say no matter what you’d stay together with her?’_  
_‘What do I have to do to prove that I still care?’_  
_‘Finish what you started.’_

He pounds a fist into the sand.  
_‘I won’t do that!’_  
_‘She’ll understand. In fact, she’d be happy to see you again.’_  
_‘Not like that. I wouldn't want her to commit such a horrible thing if I wasn't in her life anymore.’_  
_‘Well, she’s not in your life. And you replaced her with that kid. What does that say about you?’_  
_‘I...I don’t know...I really don’t…'_

Shuffling sand sounded behind Percy and somehow he knew it was Nico. “Can’t sleep again?” He says from behind. Percy shakes his head. “No. Just...thinking.” Nico doesn’t sit next to him and Percy guiltily wishes he does. He looks out at the vastness of the ocean, the dark blues of the rolling waves and the silver lines of light from the moon. A thought came forth in his mind.

“I think I want to stay here for a little bit.”  
“Outside?”  
“No. In Montauk. For like, a few days. I...I want some time to myself.”  
“Oh. You don’t...want me around anymore?”  
Percy turns to look up at Nico. “It’s not like that!” He says frantically. “I...I want to sort some things out with myself and-” “I understand.”

Nico didn’t look angry or upset. There was even a ghost of a smile in his lips. Percy almost hates its. He wants to punch him in the eye and then kiss his breathlessly for being so much better than him, for being able to be so kind when he used to be resentful from a broken promise that came with pain and mourning. He hates it because he had no part in Nico’s healing from the stages of grief, he caused that grief and other people had to pick up the pieces. He doesn’t deserve him.

This time he’ll spare Nico the burden of trying to save him any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Does it feel like a trial? Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine…?”_

Percy relayed his decision to his parents early the next morning. Paul offered to extend the rent for the cabin but only for the next four days. Percy assured it all the time he needed and expressed his thanks. “You know where the train station is?” Sally asked. “Yeah, I think I have enough to pay for the ticket.” Sally nods but give Percy an extra $20 just in case.

Estelle looks up at Percy with tears in her eyes. She reaches her hands up towards him and he kneels down to give her a hug.  
“You’re leaving again?”  
“No, I’m staying here for a little bit. I’ll be home soon.”  
“Promise?”  
Percy breath catches in his throat. He knows better than to promise anything from experience but he couldn’t help himself. “I promise.”

Estelle nods. She walks up to Sally and Paul and they lead her by the hands to the car parked outside. Nico leans against the doorway with his luggage and stygian sword next to him. He and Percy watched the blue prius drive away in the distance. “So, I guess I’ll see you around?” says Nico. Percy rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah. I will.” They stand there in silence, neither of them made a move towards each other. The knot in Percy’s chest tightened, but this time, it was for Nico.

He watches as Nico ties his sword to his belt, picks up his suitcase, and head outside. He pauses for a moment, as if he’s having second thoughts, or mulling over on what to say before he leaves. But he steps into the the shadow of a palm tree and disappears. With a heavy heart, Percy turns back inside and closes the door.

*****

Percy wished he’d done this years ago. The ocean is a great place to meditate. He sits crossed legged at the bottom of the sea about 3 miles from the shore taking in his surroundings. Schools of fish swim past in droves, some greeted him, some whispered “It’s Poseidon’s son!” He watched the currents rolls past him, crabs scuttle in the sand, the sea naiads chasing each other playfully. One of them broke off from the group and swam towards Percy.

“Hello my prince!”  
“Oh! Um, hi.”  
“What is weighing on your mind?”  
“It’s kind of personal.”  
The naiad settles herself down in front of Percy, her blue hair floats around her head like seaweed. “Oh, I see. Please forgive me for prying.” “It’s fine.” Percy says with a light smile. “I’m just...going through a crisis of some sort.” The naiad makes a small gasp. “Oh no! Did you and Hades’ son break up!?”

Percy almost jumped, his face flushed bright red. “What- no! No no no it’s not-- I mean-- wait. How did you know about Nico?” The naiad looks away embarrassed. “I saw you, him, and a little girl playing in the shore yesterday. I thought that maybe you and him were...I’m sorry! Please forgive me for assuming!” Percy shakes his head. “No, no it’s ok. By the way, I don’t think I caught your name earlier.” “Oh! My name is Oceana. I am honored to meet you, my prince.” Percy waves his hand. “There’s no need to call prince. I’m just an average adult.” “Oh, of course my prince! My apologies.”

Oceana tells Percy that she’s from the south part of the Atlantic Ocean near South America and is visiting her sisters in Montauk. She describes to him her home close to the coast of Brazil. “And the reefs there are so beautiful! I hope you can visit one day to see them!” “Yeah, sounds like fun.” says Percy. Oceana twists a strand of her hair between her fingers. “So...you and Hades’ son...are you just friends?” Percy bites his lower lip. “I...that’s what I’m trying to figure out. The thing is is that I had a girlfriend, but she…passed recently.” Oceana gasps. “I’m sorry to hear.” “Mmm.” mutters Percy, his mouth suddenly tastes bitter. “So, if you don’t mind me guessing,” says Oceana, “Something tells me you’re conflicted because some part of you feels your not ready to move on to someone else yet. Is that it?”

“It’s exactly it.” said Percy. He rests his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. “It’s like two parts of me are fighting against each other. One who wants to stay in one place and the other who wants to reach out. I’ve been feeling constant guilt and shame for weeks. And it’s hurts. It hurts all the time. I’m hurting for Annabeth because she’s not with me and yet I’m hurting for Nico because I want him to be with me.” Oceana places a hand on Percy’s shoulder. “It seems it’s causing you much distress. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Percy shakes his head. “This is something I have to figure out on my own. And there’s a chance Nico won’t even feel the same. He’s been over me for three years.” “He had a crush on you before?” Percy’s face flushes again. “Yeah. And I had no idea until he told me one day and said he’s over it. And that I’m not his type.” Oceana sucking in a breath, or water through her teeth. “That’s a bit harsh.” “Well Nico is known for being blunt. But I was in a relationship with Annabeth at the time so it wasn’t a huge deal. But the confession made me feel a bit stupid for not realizing.”

Oceana nods. “I see your predicament. But you’d never know unless you ask, my prince.” Percy looks up towards the surface of the ocean. “Yeah. But it’s also hard to find the words for it. Or the courage to even speak in the first place.”

*****  
The next day Percy decided to stop by at the boardwalk to get a sandwich. He sits at one of the outdoor tables in front of a shop and watches the people walking by. He spots a boy about a few years younger than him, maybe around 16 years old. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans with sandals. He walked hand in hand with a girl, more than likely his girlfriend. She was wearing a yellow sun dress with a yellow daisy pattern and matching flats They sit at a table a few feet from him, laughing and holding hands. Percy lays his head down on the table as he observes the couple.

The boy gets up from his chair and walks to a ice cream vendor while the girl waits. He comes back with two chocolate ice cream cones and hands one to his girlfriend. They must have been together for awhile, around a year Percy guesses. They must have had their ups and downs but they managed to pull through. The boy is a go-with the-flow kind of guy. The girl is very open and passionate about what she loves and cares about.

 _‘Maybe they’ll get married one day,’_ Percy thinks. He closes his eyes an tries to imagine Annabeth and himself as the couple across from him, eating chocolate ice cream together. He would take a big bite from his cone and some of the ice cream would end up on his nose. Annabeth would laugh, call him a seaweed brain, and take a napkin and clean off the mess from his face. When his mind wandered from Annabeth’s hand, up her arm, and her shoulder towards her face, it wasn’t Annabeth he was seeing anymore. It was Nico.

Percy sits up abruptly, almost falling backwards from his chair. He felt the knot twist painfully in his chest. The couple looks up at him in confusion. Percy takes his half eaten sandwich and walks away from the dining area in embarrassment.

*****

It’s an hour til midnight and Percy was still wide awake. He stares at the framed picture on the nightstand, the birthday present from Sally and Paul. It was a small frame decorated with silver roses and vines. A small plaque that reads “In Loving Memory” at the bottom. Inside the frame is a picture of Annabeth during last year’s christmas party at his mom’s apartment. She wore a red turtleneck with a santa hat on her head, her hair fanned loose over her shoulders. This was the last photo taken of her.

Percy’s fingers reached for his beaded necklace and among the clay beads was the cool feeling of a small silver trident. That’s was Nico’s gift for Percy’s birthday. A trident pendant with a small wave marking on each of the three prongs. “I had to go to another time zone to buy that to avoid suspicion from you,” Nico said with a chuckle. Percy smiles at the recent memory.

A new voice speaks in his mind. A voice that was less harsh and more pragmatic. It spoke softly, _‘What do you want?’_ Percy still isn’t confident in the answer.

*****

It’s the third day in Montauk. Percy visits Oceana mid morning to say farewell before she leaves for South America. “Goodbye, my prince! I hope you find peace!” She hugs her sisters one last time and she swims away. The other naiads wave at Percy while they disperse in opposite directions.

He takes his time leaving the ocean, walking slowly among the sloping sands towards the shore. His head finally breaks the surface and Percy takes in a breath of fresh air. He wills his clothes to dry instantly as he makes it to shore and walks back to the cabin. He collapses into one of the beds face down and lays there for a few minutes. He mulls over his thoughts from the past couple of days and found that he has gotten nowhere. He’s still feels like he’s running in circles, never committing to one thing. _‘You’re afraid.’_ A thought Percy can agree with for once.

Somewhere in the cabin, a ringing sound echoed. Percy sits up confused. Is that his cell phone? He rushes over to his suitcase and digs around until he finds it. “Hello?” He answers. “Percy!” It was Paul. He sounded panicked on the other line. “Paul, what’s going on?” “Your mother, she’s in the hospital! She was attacked by something at the apartment!” Percy felt his heart sink. “How!? What happened?! Is Estelle ok!?”

Paul takes in a shaky breath. “Estelle is fine. One of the neighbors called 911 about an hour ago and the paramedics brought her with Sally. I’m at the hospital right now from work. I called your camp and asked for Nico to get you. He should arrive at Montaku at any moment.” The phone cuts off abruptly. Percy throws all of his things and clothes into his suitcase in a frenzy, his mind raced with questions and panicked thoughts. Who attacked his mother? How serious are the injuries? Paul said something attacked mom. Percy felt his mind come to a halt. Something attacked his mom, not someone. What could that even mean?

The shadows in the cabin condensed together in the middle of the room and two figures appeared. Nico was immediately at Percy’s side, taking him by the hand. “C’mon Percy.” He said calmly. “Wait, what’s Chiron doing here?” The centaur wheeled himself over to Percy’s side. “It’s nice to see again Percy.” He said. Percy nods in acknowledgement. “When Paul called the Big House,” Chiron continued, “He told me something that rather concerned me. So I asked Nico to take me with him to get you and head to the hospital.” “What was it that cornered you?” Percy asked.

“I’m afraid Paul told me that when he asked his daughter what had happened, she told him she saw...a monster attack your mother.” No, no, no! Out of everything that could happen, this was the one that Percy feared the most. He should have been there! He should have gone home with his parents three days ago! He could have prevented this! Percy felt Nico grip his hand tighter. “There’s no time to feel sorry. The best you can do is be there for your step-father and your sister right now.” Percy comes out of stupor and nods. “Yeah, ok. Let’s go.”

The shadows envelope him, Chiron, and Nico into the void. The darkness dissipates and Percy immediately had to catch Nico, who almost fell forward. “Are you alright?” “Yeah, just a little dizzy. I’ll be fine.” They’ve appeared in a pristine hallway with white tiles and blindly bright lights. The smell of antiseptic invaded Percy’s senses. Chiron rolls himself down the hallway towards the front desk with Percy carrying Nico by the waist while dragging his luggage behind him. “Excuse me, where is the waiting room for emergency patients?” Chiron asks. The nurse points Chiron to the direction of the waiting room and the three make their way there.

Paul and Estelle were seated near the back with other waiting patients and anxious family and friends. Estelle was the first to see Percy. She leaves her father's lap and makes a beeline towards her brother and practically jumps into his arms. “Big brother! Mommy is hurt! A monster hurt her!” Percy holds her close, whispering apologies and reassurances into her hair.

Paul approaches Chiron and holds out his hand for a shake. “Are you Chiron?” Chiron takes Pauls hand. “Yes I am. It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Blofis.” He gestures towards Estelle. “May I speak with your daughter for a moment?” Paul nods and leads him, Percy, Nico, and Estelle to the back of the waiting room where less people were around. Percy sits across from Chiron with Estelle in his lap and Nico and Paul sit on either side of him. “Miss Estelle,” Chiron says gently. “Your father has told me earlier that you saw a monster attack your mother. Is this true?”

Estelle nods furiously. Fresh tears well up in her eyes. “It moved fast. Mommy tried to fight it. But it hurt her badly.” “Can you tell me what you saw?” says Chiron. “I...I can’t remember but…” Estelle clenches her fingers. “It had long claws and it had a hairy leg and a shiny leg.” Chiron raises an eyebrow. “A shiny leg?” Estelle nods again. “It made loud noises when it moved.” Percy felt his heart sink with dread.

Chiron thanks Estelle for tell him what happened. He asks Paul if he could speak privately with Percy and Nico for a few minutes. He complies and takes Estelle to the other side of the waiting room. “I believe the monster your sister described was an Empousa.” Chiron concluded. “But, monsters don’t usually attack mortals. Do they?” Nico questions. “It’s rare but not uncommon,” says Chiron, “The mortals they would usually target are the parents or guardian of a demigod. I believe this particular monster went after Mrs. Jackson intentionally to get to Percy.”

Percy hands shook with dismay and anger. “And Estelle saw it all?” Chiron shakes his head. “Something tells me she couldn’t completely see through the Mist. Either because her seeing ability inherited from your mother hasn’t matured yet, or the Empousa revealed some of her true form to traumatise your sister as a way to get under your skin.” Percy couldn’t take it anymore. He stands up abruptly and storms out of the waiting room towards an unknown direction in the hospital. He ends up at the end of an isolated hallway and paces back and forth seething.

This is the first time in years since any monster has come after his mom. But he was usually around when it happened in those sparse times she was with him. This monster, the Empousa, knew who Sally was and went after her directly. It can’t be a coincidence. Footsteps echoed in the hallway. Nico approached Percy from behind and reached for his hand without hesitation. Percy stops and looks down at the young boy, the anger sapped away leaving him ragged. Nico don’t speak as he pulls Percy into a consoling embrace. Something broke inside of him and he couldn’t choke back the sob that sounded from his throat.

*****

After about an hour and a half, the doctor came to the waiting room and told Paul that Sally is in recovery and only family can visit. Nico convinced the doctor that he’s Sally’s nephew and Chiron is her uncle, to which the doctor nods and says for everyone to follow him. They go up to the fourth floor and the doctor leads everyone to room 421. Sally smiled warmly when she saw her family. Despite the large bandage on her head, the stitches peering from the gauze on her arms, and the unseen stitched up gash on her torso under the hospital gown, she looked alright.

While the doctor notified Paul about the surgical procedure done and the amount of meds required, Percy was by his mother side holding her hand with Estelle crying in her arms. Nico and Chiron stood respectfully at the edge of the bed. Percy barely opens his mouth to speak when Sally cuts him off. “Sweetheart, I know what you’re going to say. And I’m going to tell you that none of it was your fault. You wouldn’t have predicted that this was going to happen.” She runs a hand through Percy’s hair. “Besides, I think I put up a good fight.” Percy couldn’t help but chuckles. Seriously. His mom is the best.

After a few hours, Nico and Chiron went back to camp and Sally insisted on Paul to take the kids back home. It was long drive back to the apartment with typical New York traffic. Once they arrived at the apartment, Paul stops Percy and Estelle near the doorway. “Wait here for a moment.” Paul opens the already loose door and takes a look inside. He waves Percy over and says softly, “I’m going to clean up. Make sure Estelle doesn't see the blood.”

Percy suddenly felt cold chills crawl up his back. He stiffly nods and motions for Estelle to come over to him. He picks her up and tells her to keep her eyes closed and her face down. She obeys and buries her face into his neck. There were clear signs of a struggle in the dining room and kitchen when Percy followed Paul inside. A couple of the chairs were knocked over, the decorative bowl that was on the table was in pieces on the floor, dishes were smashed on the counters, there were scratches marks on the the walls, and scuff marks on the wood of the floor. Percy could see a pool of drying blood near the living room. He couldn’t stand to look at it.

He carries Estelle into his room and lays her down on his bed. She sits up and looks at him with terrified eyes. “What if the monster comes back?” She asks. This was what Percy never wanted to happen. He had hoped that maybe, even if Estelle could see through the Mist, that maybe this day would never come. How foolish to have such wishful thinking. He places a gentle kiss on his sister’s forehead. “If it does, I’ll make sure it regrets it.”

*****

Paul had to work and Percy was left to watch over Estelle while Sally continued to recover at the hospital. She won’t be let out until sometime tomorrow. Percy and Estelle were watching some cartoons on TV when a buzzing sounded at the intercom near the front door. Percy gets up the answer. “Yes?” “Mr. Jackson, do you know a Nico di Angelo?” Nico? What’s he doing here? “Uh, yeah. Let him in.” A couple of minutes go by and Percy opens the door before Nico could knock. “Hey.” “Hey.” They stand at the doorway for a few awkward seconds.  
“Is um, your step-dad home?”  
“No. It’s a school day so, he’s at work.”  
“Oh.”  
“H-How’s everyone at camp?”  
“They’re fine. Everyone hopes you’re doing ok.”

“Is Nico here?” Estelle calls from the living room. She runs up to where the boys were at and she hugs Nico’s legs. “Did you come to see us?” Nico chuckles and kneels down to give Estelle a proper hug. “Yeah. I thought you could use some company.” “Yay!” Estelle takes Nico by the hand and leads him to the living room with Percy following behind. “We’re watching Adventure Time! Do you want to watch?” “Yeah sure.” Estelle has Nico sit next to her on the couch with Percy sitting on her opposite side. “Have you watched Adventure Time before?” “No. I don’t watch TV very often. But I heard it was good.”

Estelle tries to explain the show as best as she can while Nico nods and expresses interest in what she’s says. Percy watches them fondly. Nico has made such a great relationship with Estelle and she’s only known him for a day. Nico always had an intense aura around him in the past, but overtime when he’s opened up more, his true self came through. A gentle and kind person. Percy felt that pleasant feeling in his chest for the first time in a few days.

When Estelle got bored of the TV, she insisted that Nico and Percy play pretend picnic with her and her stuffed animals. She runs into her room and returns with a couple of fishes, a shark, a horse, and three bears. She sets them up in a circle in the living room with her plastic tea set and her little easter egg basket in the middle. She pointed to the boys “Sit!” Percy and Nico sit in the circle. Estelle reaches into the easter basket and pretends to pull out a sandwich. “Here big brother!” He takes the imaginary sandwich and says thank you.

She also gives Nico an imaginary sandwich and he says his thanks as well. He eyes Percy and give him a small smirk. He makes a little gesture like he’s lifting the bread up to peer inside his sandwich and he tells Estelle, “There’s tomatoes in my sandwich. I don’t like tomatoes.” Estelle makes a gasp. “Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t think to ask!” Estelle take the pretend sandwich, opens it up and makes a flinging gesture. “There! There are no tomatoes.” She hands Nico back the pretend sandwich.

“Hey Estelle can you cut the crust off mine?” Percy asks. Estelle scrunches up nose. “You can do it big brother.” Nico eyes widen and he bursts into a fit of giggles. “Essy that’s so rude!” says Percy in mock offence. Estelle points at Nico. “Nico is our guest. And I am the host. I can do what he wants. Your are my brother. You can do stuff by yourself.” Nico is now on his side laughing. “I love your sister so much!” He wheezes. Percy couldn’t help but laugh too.

After playing pretend picnic, watching Finding Nemo, making some lunch, then watching Finding Nemo again, Estelle fell asleep in Nico lap. Percy watches from the couch as Nico stroked Estelle’s hair. The image was so sweet and innocent. Percy opens his mouth to say something, but he decides against it. ‘Not yet.’ The front door unlocks and Paul steps inside. “Oh. Nico came by to visit?” He walks into the living and sees the boys on the couch with Estelle resting her head on Nico’s lap. “Seems Estelle made a new friend.” Nico blushes a little. He gets up while gently laying Estelle’s head down onto the couch as to not wake her. “I um...I guess I should get going.”

“Nico,” said Percy, “You should stay for dinner.” Nico stops mid step. “Are you sure?” “Yeah. I don’t see why not,” said Paul. “Stay for a while longer. I’ll cook up a steak.” Nico looks at Percy as if silently asking if this was ok. Percy nods with sincerity. “Ok. I guess I’ll stay for dinner.”

Paul starts up cooking while Percy and Nico help set up the table with plates and cups. Percy goes back into the living room and shakes Estelle gently. “C’mon, dad’s making dinner.” Estelle gets up excitedly. “Daddy is here!?” She jumps up and runs into the kitchen. “She’ a lively one aint she?” says Nico. Percy smiles. “Yeah. She is.” He reaches for Nico’s shoulder. “You get along quite well with her.” Nico blushes a light pink again. “I’ve never had a younger sister. Besides Hazel that is. But like, a younger, younger sister. You know?” “Yeah.” Nico tenatatively reaches for Percy’s hand resting on his shoulder, sending a warm tingle up Percy’s arm.

 _‘What will you do now?’_ There is a mental chasam yawning before Percy and just on the other side is the unknown. The distance is enough to make a safe jump over, Percy is ready to make that jump. But his feet are still planted on the ground. No matter how much he tells himself to jump, he can’t bring himself to do it. Paul calls from the kitchen that dinner is ready. Nico releases Percy’s hand and motions for him to follow to the table. Percy complies.

During dinner, Paul asks Nico a bunch of questions about where he’s from, what his hobbies are, if he friends with any of Percy’s friends. Percy realized that Paul hasn’t properly met Nico before since the last time he saw him was over four years ago during a critical mission for the Titan War. It’s nice they get a chance at a proper introduction.

After dinner finished up, Nico gets up to leave. “Thank you letting me stay. I appreciate it.” “Nico, will you come back tomorrow?” Estelle asks, tugging on Nico’s pant leg. “Yeah I can make time for tomorrow.” He says with a smile. He looks up at Percy and Percy looks at him. “I’ll...see you tomorrow then?” Percy says. “Yeah.” Nico gives Estelle a small pat on the head and walks out the door.

*****

The next day Percy, Nico, and Estelle were watching Toy Story 2. They just finished the first Toy Story so Nico could get some context for the next two. “You’re going to cry,” warned Percy. A buzzing sounded at the intercom and Percy rushes over to answer it. “Mr. Jackson, there is a Thalia Grace looking for you.” Percy’s mind short circuited. Thalia? That’s the last person he expected to be visiting. What is she doing here? How does she even know where he lives?

“Send her in,” said Percy. Nico looks over from the couch. “Who’s coming over?” Before Percy could answer there was a knock at the door. He opens it and finds Thalia in the hallway. She of course looked the same, except she grew out her hair past her shoulders a little. She wore her usual punk attire with her bow and arrows strapped to her back, “Hey Percy,” She said, smiling a bit. “It’s been awhile.” “It has been. How did you find me?” Thalia scuffed her boot on the floor. “I IM’d Chiron a couple months ago asking to talk to you. He said you’ve been away for a few months and told me he’d let me know when you’d be back so…”

Thalia looks down and sees Estelle slowly approaching her. “Is that your sister?” Percy replies with a hum. Estelle hides shyly behind his leg. “Are you friends with big brother?” she asks. Thalia gives a gentle smile. “Yes I am. My name is Thalia.”

Estelle points at her. “What are those on your back?” Thalia looked taken aback by the question. “Does she…?” “Kind of. It’s ok to tell her.” He then adds softly, “Make it believable.” She lets out a breath of relief and explains to Estelle what a bow and arrow is and how she came from archery practice. A white lie for now. Percy allows Thalia to enter the apartment. She notices Nico at the couch. “Nice to see you Nico.” She says. Nico doesn’t respond, just nods his head tersely.

“Do you think I can talk to you privately?” Percy looks to the direction of his room. “Yeah. Sure.” He tells Estelle to go sit with Nico and finish the movie. Thalia follows Percy into his room and sits on the floor with her back against the bed. He sits next to her. “I...I want to talk about Annabeth. Is that’s ok with you?” “Yeah. It’s fine.” Thalia looks down at the floor and takes a breath. “...When I made my oath as a hunter of Artemis, I’ve come to peace with the fact that I will outlive everyone. My friends, my family, will grow old and die and I’ll still be here until the day I fall in battle.” She makes a lifeless chuckle. “I didn’t think it would happen so soon. I wasn’t ready to lose her.”

“I...I hoped that maybe...I’d get to see her children, and her grandchildren. Some piece of her that I can always hold onto when her time comes. But...the damned Fates had to take her before she had the chance.” Thalia’s fist was clenched so tightly, a trickle of blood seeped from her palm. A tear trailed down her cheek. Percy was at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure how he could articulate anything comforting. He’s not good at consoling. Not even to himself.

“I thought about leaving the hunters.” Percy eyes widen with shock. “You have?” Thalia shrugs “Yeah. But I don’t think it’s what Annabeth would have wanted for me.” She smiles. “ She’d say I shouldn’t stop my duty as a lieutenant because I wasn’t prepared for the consequences of losing a close friend of mine.” She rests her head on his shoulder “It’s probably the last thing you’d rather hear. But, how've you been?” Percy shakes his head. “The best way I could put...it’s been a shit show.” Thalia hums. “I can imagine.”

Percy takes Thalia’s bleeding hand and intertwines their finger together. She looks up at him. “You know I’m suppose to stay single.” Percy rolls his eyes.  
“Shut up. It’s completely platonic”  
“I know and I’m kidding. Besides, you’re too old for me.”  
Oh my Gods Thalia shut up!”

After about an hour, Thalia gets up to leave. “I’m allowed so much time until I have to go back to hunt,” she says. “Take care Percy.” She walks out and closes the door behind her. Nico approaches Percy in the dining room. “What did she want?” “Just to talk that’s all.” Nico crosses his arms. “I see,” He deadpans. “What’s the matter?” Nico just shrugs. “I have nothing against Thalia. It’s just the hunters of Artemis I...still carry some resentment towards them.” “Ah.”

Percy goes into the living room with Nico and Estelle to watch Finding Nemo again. He wasn’t paying much attention to the movie. He kept thinking about what Thalia told him about considering leaving the hunters only to decide against the idea. Annabeth’s death must have caused much grief in her that she would ponder leaving her line of duty with Artemis. _‘I don’t think it what Annabeth would have wanted for me…’_ She had said. He looks over at Nico and sees Estelle in his lap playing with his fingers. _‘What would Annabeth want for me?’_

Percy looks up and sees something peeking through the window. It had flaming hair, pale skin and red eyes. It tapped a clawed finger on the glass and smirked devilishly. It was an Empousa. Percy stands up and races to the window. The Empousa was gone. Down below on street level he could see her running,weaving between pedestrians. Was this the Empousa who attacked his mom?

“Percy what the hell?!” Nico cried out. “Stay here with Estelle!” said Percy and he runs for the door. Just as he enters the hallway, he rushes past Paul and Sally. “Percy, I picked your mom up from--hey where are you going?!” Percy races down the stairs and out the front. Just up the street he could see the Empousa’s flaming hair in the crowd. He uncaps Riptide and runs toward the monster before he could lose her.

*****

When Paul and Sally arrived into the apartment, Nico shouts an apology as he chases Percy downstairs. He stops in the middle of the hallway and reaches into the nearest shadow on the wall. ‘ _Please let this work…think about your cabin. Think about where it is...’_ He pulls his sword out and lets out a yell of triumph. He continues down the stairs and when he reaches the lobby, he throws the door open and steps onto the street.

Percy was nowhere to be found. If Nico could focus on his soul and try to sense where he is…  
A hand grabbed his shoulder and Nico whirled around. “Percy?!” “Hey, I’m sorry I ran off! I thought I saw a monster.” Nico lets out a shaky breath. “My Gods, don’t scare me like that.” Percy places a hand on Nico’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” This is...odd. There’s something a little off about Percy. His green irises were tinged red. His hair was dark brown and not black.

Nico narrows his eyes. “I forgive you Percy.” Percy tilts his head and says sweetly, “Can I ask you something?” “Alright. What is it?” A cruel smile plays on Percy’s lips, revealing two long pearly fangs. “I want to play a game…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I wanted this chapter to be good and now we're getting close to the end!  
> Edit: I made some minor corrections to the chapter. Sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Forget the horror here. Forget the horror here. Leave it all down here. It’s future rust and then it’s future dust…”_

Percy chased the Empousa through the busy streets of New York. People walk past her without a second glance to her eerie form. It’s a good thing since it’s not hard to lose her if Percy’s the only one who can see her. She’s now idling walking so Percy managed to catch up. He makes her he’s not too close as to not alert her. He doesn’t want to start a fight in the middle of a crowd and endanger innocent people.

Percy continues to pursue the Empousa until they end up in Central Park. There are less people around so maybe it’s a good time to strike. But not yet. She veers off the concrete path and he follows her into the green. This is a little odd. She has to notice Percy’s presence by now. Unless she’s intentionally leading him away from mortal eyes. He’s 10 feet away from her, 8 feet, 5 feet, 3 feet...

He slashes at her neck in a wide arc, but instead of dispersing into dust she blows away like smoke. “Wh-What?” It was a trick. This whole time Percy’s been following an apparition of the Empousa. That means the real one must still be at the apartment. “Fuck!” Percy throws Riptide and falls onto his knees. “Fucking...fuck!” He slams his fist into the dirt, his bones rattled in his hand. A juvenile mistake. Hopefully, Nico can take her on until Percy could get there in time.

Percy caps Riptide and makes a run back to find the trail. The apparition didn’t take him far off the path, he could see some people in the distance. As he continued to run, out of nowhere a woman ran into him and she fell down on the grass, a bouquet of flowers went lose and scattered around her. _‘What is she doing walking through here?’_ Percy should keep going and leave this woman behind, but he thought better of it and decided to help her quickly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you,” He said as he tried to gather a handful of lilies and baby’s breath. “It’s ok. I wasn’t paying attention,” said the woman, picking up the plastic wrap.

She had dark skin and wore a flared red dress with a matching sun hat. Percy couldn’t see her eyes due to the shadow the hat casted over her face. “Who are they for?” Percy asked. “My mother,” said the woman. “It’s...the anniversary of her death.” Oh. “I’m...sorry to hear that.” He gives the woman the rest of her flowers. “Thank you,” She says quietly. “No problem.” Before Percy turns away to leave, the woman takes hold of his hand. “Have you ever lost someone before?”

It’s a heavy thing to say to a stranger, but Percy felt a sudden wave of despair that made him compelled to answer. “Yes. I have.” “Then you must know how it feels. To lose someone you love?” Her statement is innocent. A way for her to reach out to someone who knows her pain. But it affected Percy so much he had to hold back tears. “Yeah. I know what it’s feels like.”

“Turn around.” Percy turns around. He was breathing heavily to keep himself from sobbing in front of this lady. She leaned in close into Percy until he felt her lips brushed against his ear making him shiver. “So tell me, what was it like to see her broken body on the pavement?” Percy felt his blood freeze. How does she…? Before his brain could process what this woman said, his instincts kicked in as he narrowly dodged getting shredded to pieces. The woman’s claws retract as she smooths out the skirt of her dress and removes her hat. Percy could see her face more clearly. He recognizes those glowing ruby red eyes.

“Kellie?” He says. “Oh Percy, you actually remember my name?” said the Empousa in mock surprise. “That’s so sweet of you!” “I never forget the monsters who try to kill me.” Kellie smiles sweetly, revealing her sharp fangs. “And I never forget a handsome face.” Percy uncaps Riptide and adjusts himself in a fighting stance. “So you’re the one who tried to kill my mom?” Kellie scoffs as she examines her nails. “I wasn't trying to kill her. I wanted to rough her up a bit. She put up a quite a fight, for a mortal.” She gives Percy a sideways glance. “It took a couple months to figure out where she lived since mortal blood is a little harder for monsters to differentiate than demigod blood. I wanted to piss you off and it worked. Now I have you where I want.”

Percy grips Riptide a little tighter. All of this was a trap? It figures. “So, how’ve you been since your Annie-beth turned into roadkill?” Kellie asked. “How do you know about Annabeth?” Percy growled angrily. Kellie rolls her eyes. “Monsters talk. What else are we going to do? When I came out of Tartarus this past summer, I heard from a harpie who heard from a gorgon that your blondie had a little accident.” She sighs. “It’s too bad though, because I wanted to kill her for literally stabbing me in the back all those years ago. And that time I got killed by you two in Tartarus during Gaia’s war. I hate being humiliated.”

Her human disguise dissolves and reveals her true form. Pale skin, long claws, fiery hair, one donkey leg, and a prosthetic metal leg. “But it looks like the car got to her first. So I have you to mess with.” That was the spark that started the fire. Percy cries out in rage and charges towards the Empousa. They engage in a deadly dance of blade and claw. When Percy slashes, Kellie evades while hurling insults. “Here’s a joke I just came up with. Athena was born from Zeus’ head. What comes from the head of a child of Athena? Oh that’s right, her brains splattered all over the road!” An animal like growl tears from Percy’s throat and he makes a mad dash towards Kellie, swinging Riptide in a wide arc.

It cuts her shoulder and she cries out in pain, falling onto the ground. Percy stands above her, his green eyes burning as he raises his sword. Kellie didn’t look particularly afraid. She smirks then looks off to the side a cries out frightened, “Nico help me!” Percy’s halts his movement. The voice that Kellie spoke with was not her own, but someone else's. Someone Percy knew. He hears movement from behind him and when he turns he immediately had the lurch a few feet away from Nico’s sword slashing down on him. “Nico? What are you--?”

Nico doesn’t acknowledge Percy. He gives Kellie a hand to help her up. “Are you ok?” He asks. Kellie’s form had changed and Percy felt his heart stop. She had olive skin, her dark hair was braided down her back. She wore a silver parka jacket, jeans, and silver boots with a bow and a pack of arrows strapped to her back. “Yes Nico, I’m alright. Thank you for saving me.” Kellie, who took on the appearance of Bianca di Angelo, pulls Nico into a hug. He accepts it wholeheartedly with a gentle smile on his lips.

Shock was replaced with fury as Percy shouted, “How dare you! How dare you use his sister’s image on him!” Kellie rolls her eyes for the second time. She snaps her fingers in front of Nico’s face and he goes limp in her arms. “Oh Percy. It wouldn’t be satisfying just outright killing you.” She adjusts Nico a bit until she’s holding him from behind. “This is an ability we Empousa poses that is unknown to most demigods. Look here.” She tilts Nico’s head to the side and on his neck were two red puncture wounds covered with drying blood. “When we taste a human’s blood we see glimpses of their memories. So if we want to have a little fun with our prey, we use the Mist to recreate an illusion of their deepest desires, a wish they want fulfilled, or simplifying a recreation of a memory. Then we twist it into something horrible to amuse ourselves before draining them while they cry in agony.”

Kellie grims wickedly. She looks down at Nico and strokes his cheek with a finger. “Wasn’t this the young boy Luke was interested in?” She leans uncomfortable close next to Nico’s face while her hand moves slowly down his body until she reached the hem of shirt. Her fingers slid under the fabric. “He’s grown up into such a fine young man.” Seeing Kellie as Bianca while she stroked Nico under his shirt made Percy sick. “Don’t touch him like that!” He growled. “Or what?” Kellie challenged. “There’s nothing you can do. And besides, he’s just a pawn to my little game.” She slips her hand from Nico’s shirt and points at Percy. “You are my prey.”

She snaps her fingers in front of Nico’s face and he awakens. “C’mon Nico. Let’s take him down.” “Right.” Together they charge towards Percy. Being attacked by more than one opponent wasn’t anything new. But being attacked by a monster and an innocent person who’s being manipulated was something else entirely. Percy had to deal with trying to attack Kellie while avoiding Nico to not hurt him. Kellie backed away as Nico charged in, so Percy had to move to defence. “Nico! It’s me Percy! This is not what you think it is!” Nico ignored Percy’s protests and continued to attack. In the corner of his eye, Percy could see Kellie moving in. He parries Nico’s sword and moves to face Kellie. “Too slow!” She cackles and she slashes at Percy.

He gasps at the sting of pain. There was gash in his side but luckily it wasn’t too deep. He turns and sees Kellie smiling at him as she licks the blood from her claws. Percy tries to make a move but he felt something latch onto his arms and legs. He looks down and see shadow tendrils tying him down. Nico has him caught. Kellie makes a run towards him and and pushes her hand forcefully over his eyes. “Let’s start our game shall we?”

*****

Percy’s fingers fumbled over the utensils on the table for a few minutes now. He was early for the dinner date and couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for it. Everything turned out perfect so far. His mom helped him pick out a nice navy blue dress shirt and black slacks. He made his reservation two weeks early. Annabeth has been very curious about the special date night they’ll be having. He liked it when she tries to figure him out when he does something surprising. Percy’s heart made an excited spasm in his chest.

It’s 8:00 pm now. A waiter comes by and asks if was ready to order. “No not yet,” he says. The waiter nods and walks away. This is it. His fingers goes back to fidgeting with the utensils. 8:20 pm. Annabeth should be here by now. Percy wonders what must be holding her up. He looks out the window and sees her walking down the street towards the restaurant door. He gets up immediately to greet her.

“I was thinking you weren’t going to make it,” He said. Annabeth smiles warmly. She looked so beautiful wearing a white sleeveless blouse and a black skirt with flats. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world seaweed brain.” She gives him a kiss that never fails to take his breath away. “You look fancy tonight,” She comments. Percy blushes. “Yeah. I guess I am.” They sit down at the table and order their dinner.

“So, are you ready head back to University after winter break?” Annabeth asks. “No.” Percy sighs exasperated. “I’m really nervous about how my new classes are going to turn out. I almost failed Biology and Latin Literature last semester.” Annabeth shakes her head and pats Percy’s hand lightly. “You’re going to get through this. You put yourself down too much. We’re going to make it. Together” Percy blushes again. “Yeah. Together.”

Their food arrives and Percy and Annabeth eat. After about 10 minutes Annabeth notices something seems a bit off about Percy. “You’re more jumpy than usual,” she says. Percy hand fidgets so hard his fork fell to the floor. “Oh really? Ha. I didn’t notice.” Annabeth raises an eyebrow. “What’s going on? Is something on your mind?” Percy takes in a breath and lets it out slowly. It’s now or never. With a pounding heart, Percy gets up and walks to Annabeth’s side to table. “Annabeth, my wise girl. I’ve been thinking about this for awhile. Our demigod lives can be unpredictable and our days can be numbered at any given moment.” He gets down on one knee. “I thought maybe I should pop the question sooner than later.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. Annabeth’s hands fly to her mouth in shock. Percy opens the box and inside was a diamond ring. “Annabeth will you marry me?”

There was a long silence. Percy was afraid he made this proposal a bit too soon, maybe Annabeth wasn’t ready for a big commitment. But she threw her arms around his shoulders and sobbed happily. “Oh my Gods seaweed brain. Oh my Gods.” She pulls back to wipe her tears away. “I don’t know what to say.” “How about a yes?” Annabeth laughs and takes Percy by the hand so he could sit down back in his chair. “I’ll answer your question until you answer mine. Is that ok?” Percy raises his eyebrow in confusion. “Um. Ok, sure.” This not what he’s expecting. “Percy,” She begins, “Have you been cheating on me?”

She phrased it like it was a passing question. It disturbed Percy to his core. Where did this come from? “N-No. I haven’t--why would you think that?” Annabeth sighs. “You’re terrible at lying, you know that?” Her gray eyes pierce through him. “I know it. Who were you with all those months while I was gone?” “No one!” Percy almost yelled. “I was with no one! I haven’t cheated on you!” “Swear on the Styx?”

Percy felt his throat go dry. Has he been cheating on Annabeth? No of course not! How could he be if he doesn’t remember fooling around with someone else? But in the back of his mind he felt there was some truth to what she said. Someone came into mind the more he thought about it. Black hair, dark eyes, a knowing smile on his lips…

Annabeth’s fingers drum on the table, expecting a response. Percy doesn’t answer. He keeps his eyes down at the table with the ring box held tightly in his hands. “So, you don’t deny it?” Annabeth asks. Still no answer. “Percy…” He glances a bit and sees droplets of red on the table. His eyes shoots up and and his breath caught in his throat.

Annabeth’s face was dripping with blood. There was an open gash on top of her head where it bled profusely. “You know this your fault. You did this to me. But it’s ok. There is a way to make up for it.” She reaches for her dagger and sets it on the table. “Take it.” Percy takes the blade with shaking fingers. “What do want me to do with it?” Annabeth sighs again. “Do I have to spell it out for you?” She forcefully takes Percy’s hand until the point of the knife was directed towards his throat. A familiar voice echoed in the back of Percy’s mind. _‘Finish what you started.’_

“Is this what you want?” He asks. Annabeth nods as she lets go of his hand. “It’s the only way seaweed brain. Do this for me.” Percy pushes the dagger a little closer until the point touched his skin. He shuts his eyes tightly. _‘Finish what you started. You can finally be free. You and her will finally together._  
_It’s what she wants._  
_It’s what she wants._  
_It’s what she wants._

_It’s what she wants._

_Do it._

_Do it._

_Do it._

_Do it._

_Do it._

_DO IT!_

Percy slams the dagger on the table with a loud clang. The silverware shook from the force. “No.” Annabeth scoffs. “No? Do you hear what you’re saying?” Percy glares up at her. “I hear myself loud and clear. I’ve had this conversation with myself over and over and I finally made up my mind. And I mean it!” Annabeth’s face was stoic, which made her more terrifying with the blood staining her face and hair. “I’ll give you one more chance. Finish what you started.” Percy leans in and says indignantly, “No!” A dark laugh sounded from Annabeth. “Well, it looks this game isn’t going how I want it.” Her fingernails grow into claws. “It looks like I have to do this myself!”

She lunges forward and Percy falls backward in his chair to avoid her. He scrambles up and picks up the dagger, which turns into Riptide, and parries an attack. All around him the restaurant ripples like a mirage, making Percy feel dizzy. Annabeth seizes after him again and he throws a table between them. He blinks rapidly trying to get his vision to focus as the restaurant flickers to a green park. Annabeth throws plates, forks, and knives at Percy, but they fade into mist as they hit him. She lunges towards Percy once more and just in time he slices her right leg.

She screams and falls onto the ground. The restaurant disappears and turned back into Central Park. Kellie staggered to her feet and rushed towards Nico, who stood staring straight ahead in a trance. “Get him,” she commanded and Nico immediately sprang into action. “Nico!” Percy called out as he dodged and parried. “Listen, I’ve caused you much distress in the past and I’m glad you gave me the chance to start over with you. You were always there to save me, let me save you this time!”

It may not work but Percy was willing to try anything. As Nico and Percy’s swords clashed, Percy pushed back with all of his might to throw Nico off balance. He managed to disarm him as he stumbled back. Percy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him forward. He held Nico by the back of his head and leaned forward to press his lips against his. All of his frustration, all of his pain, all of his hope was put into that kiss. Nico’s body went rigid but slowly began to relax against Percy. He slowly pulled away to see if it made any difference. Nico blinked a few times in a daze until his eyes seem to focus a bit. “Percy?” He whispered.

Percy laughed in relief as he held Nico’s face and brings it close to his. “Yes! It’s me! It’s me Nico!” He looks up and his smile melts from his face. Kellie was charging forward with a clawed hand raised ready to strike Nico from the back. Percy grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him away in the nick of time and Kellie ends up slashing Percy’s throat.


	9. Chapter 9

_“So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light. ‘Cause oh, that gave me such a fright. But I will hold as long as you like. Just promise me we’ll be alright…”_

Nico couldn’t quite piece what had happened. One moment, he and Bianca were fighting some monster that got hold of a sword. It was trying to talk to him during the entire fight but the words sounded muffled to his ears. Then the next thing he knew, the monster disarmed him and it was kissing him on the mouth.

Nico felt he should to be disgusted and fight his way from the monster’s grasp. But he doesn’t. The kiss felt warm and tasted like the ocean. When the monster pulled away, Nico blinked a few times and sees a familiar face. Black hair, light tan skin, green eyes. Green eyes. He liked those green eyes. They remind him someone…

“Percy?” He can barely focus from the fogginess in his brain. “Yes! It’s me!” It’s me Nico!” He heard Percy say but he sounded far away. Suddenly Nico was pushed away and he sees a stream of red fly in the air. Before he could comprehend what had happened, a hand came over his eyes and he fell back into the dream.

*****

Nico draws patterns and figures in the snow with a stick. He tries to draw how Poseidon looks in one of his mythomagic cards but gives up halfway when he realizes he’s no good at drawing biceps or abs. It’s almost time for dinner so he drops the stick and heads in the direction of the dining pavilion. “Hey, Nico!”

He turns his head and in the distance he could see Bianca, Percy, Thalia, and Grover entering camp. Someone else was with them, a blonde girl. Nico guesses it must be Annabeth and they managed to save her. That other girl Zoe wasn’t with them. Oh no, Nico must have been right. He felt a strange sensation and a ringing in his ears when he felt her soul leave the world of the living earlier.

The hunters of Artemis were racing towards the group and Nico follows. He pushes past them until he gets to Bianca. He throws himself at her, wrapping his small arms around her waist. “You came back!” Bianca chuckles and brushes Nico’s hair out of his eyes. “I did. And I brought something for you.” She reaches into her parka pocket and takes out a small silver figurine. Nico gingerly takes it and gasps. “It’s the Hades figurine!” He exclaimed excitedly. “It’s the last one I needed for my collection! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He hugs his sister again, but tightly this time. “Calm down Nico’s it’s just a little statue,” Bianca says but she was laughing.

Nico lets go and takes another look at the Hades figurine. For some reason, he started feeling sad just looking at it. He could feel his throat close up and he doesn’t know why. “Hey, Nico,” Bianca begins, “I was thinking a lot during this quest and, maybe I’m not cut out for the hunters of Artemis.” Nico frowns in confusion. “But, you seemed excited to join. You were making new friends.” Even though Nico was secretly happy Bianca changed her mind, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for the selfish thoughts he was having.

Bianca kneels down so she’s eye level with her brother. “Yeah but, I realized something. I would a bad sister leaving you here to be looked after by people you don’t know. What someone bullies you? What if you get hurt? I wouldn’t know about until an undetermined amount of time the next time I see you. If...I ever get to see you again.” Nico felt tears welling up in his eyes. Deep in his heart he felt a longing for his sister. But she was only gone for a few days. And she’s here now. Where were these emotions coming from?

Bianca puts her hands on Nico’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’ve hurt you by being selfish and leaving you behind. Will you forgive me fratellino?” Nico vigorously nods his head and buries his face into Bianca’s neck. “I forgive you sorella.” Bianca wrap her arms around Nico’s small body, rubbing circles in his back. There was something definitely different about Bianca. She doesn’t smell like rosemary and fresh basil. The smell was something sulfurous and iron. Like blood. Nico slowly raises his head until he could speak directly into Bianca’s ear. “But the thing is, I’ve already forgiven her a long time ago.”

The shadows underneath Nico turned into tendrils and they shot up piercing Bianca’s body. Nico pulls away with a stoic expression. Bianca’s eyes looked up at him and they turned into a raging ruby red. “YOU LITTLE BRAT!” She attempts to swipe at him but he jumps back and reaches for his Stygian sword that was buried in the snow. In one swipe he decapitates Kellie and watches as his sword absorbs her essence.

The wintery scene of Camp Half Blood dissolves into mist and he was back in Central Park. Nico stumbles a bit, still dizzy from his mind being messed with. Once his eyes were back in focus he sees a figure lying on the ground. He felt his heart drop. He rushes over to Percy and kneels in front of him. Blood soaked in the grass. The son of Poseidon was barely breathing, his hand limply held onto his bleeding throat.

“My Gods,” Nico breathed shakily. They have to get to Camp immediately, but Nico was worn out from using his shadow attacks. He’s on the verge of passing out. But Percy is dying. He could feel his soul just barely hanging on. It’s a risk Nico is willing to take. With the energy he had left, Nico shadow travels Percy and himself to Camp in hope that Percy will live.

*****

It was very bright when he blinked his eyes open. There was a heaviness in his limbs. His tongue felt dry. It was difficult to breath. He tried moving his stiff fingers. He can hardly move them. He tries to move his legs. He can hardly move them either. The sound of faint voices can be heard, but he can’t make out what they were saying. It’ like there was cotton in his ears. It feels too exhausting to stay awake. He closes his eyes and falls back into the darkness.

*****

When he regained some form of consciousness, he felt someone running their fingers through his hair. He sighs at the touch. His eyelids felt too heavy to open so he didn’t try to bother waking up completely.

*****

“He’s been gaining and losing consciousness for a bit. Is that normal?”  
“He’ll be fine. He should be waking fully soon.”  
He could feel someone press their forehead against his.  
“Please wake up soon.”

*****

When he opens his eyes again, he could hear voices on his left side. His brain was still a little foggy to comprehend what they were saying. He felt someone grab his hand and stroke his hair lightly. Slowly but surely he could hear the sound coming back to him  
“Percy? Are you awake?”  
“Ah, there he is. Is everything alright Percy? Anything hurt?”  
“I think he’s still a bit dazed.”  
“He’ll come to in a few seconds.”

Percy blinks a few more times. Above him was a familiar face. Black hair, dark eyes, that kind smile…  
Percy opens his mouth to speak but someone presses a finger to his lips. “No talking for a least a couple of days. You’ll open up your stitches.” “That might be a bit difficult for him Will,” Nico teases. Will shakes his head. “Well, he’ll gonna have to deal with it. I could only do so much with my amazing son of Apollo healing powers and some nectar.”

Percy frowns irritably at Will, who gives him a smile. “Welcome back, it’s good to see you. I’ll leave you two alone for now.” He leaves the patient room. Nico turns his attention back to Percy. He was sitting on the edge of Percy’s infirmary bed looking down at him. “Listen um, I told your parents about what happened. They were really worried, but they’re glad you survived.” Percy hums in response and mouths a thank you.

Nico sighs. “You scared me. You were close to dying and I...I wouldn’t know what to do if you did.” Percy’s eyes shone apologetically. He places a hand on Nico’s cheek and strokes it fondly with his thumb. He leans into the touch, placing his hand hand on top of Percy’s. “You risked your life to save me. It looks like we’re finally even huh?” Percy shrugs one shoulder. Nico snorts. “You’re such a menace.” Percy just smiles playfully.

“So, how long did you...you know…have feelings for me? Since you kissed me to wake me up from the Mist like Sleeping Beauty?” Percy’s face flushes a deep red and Nico couldn’t help but laugh. Percy pulls his hand away and crosses his arms. He scrunches up his face in false offence. “Oh come on Percy,” Nico cooed, “Don’t be liked that.” He leans in until he was lying next to Percy with his head resting on the older demigod’s shoulder.

Percy glanced at Nico and raises an eyebrow. Nico smirks and gives him a light peck on the cheek. The skin bloomed red as Percy gasped from the touch and looks at Nico with wide eyes. “You act like a schoolgirl who got recognized by her crush,” teased Nico, “What is it called, a sempai?” Percy huffs and rolls his eyes, but he allows Nico to put his arm around his waist.

“It must have been hard. Falling in love while you were still grieving. I think I understand why your behavior changed the past few weeks.” Percy gives Nico a somber look. He eyes a notepad and pen lying on the nightstand and motions for Nico to retrieve it. He hands it to him and Percy writes down _I should have told you sooner._ Nico reads this and hums to himself. “Well, better late than never huh?” Percy smiles and takes Nico’s hand in his and brings it to his lips.

He kisses each of the young boy’s fingertips in feather light touches. Nico chuckles as Percy moves down to kiss his palm. He puts their hands down and leans in until their noses almost touched. They sat for a few short seconds until Nico closes the gap for Percy. That warm feeling in his chest bursted into sparks and send pleasant chills down Percy spine. He falls back into his pillow and Nico chases after him, kissing him deeply and making Percy sigh contently.

In the corner of his eye he sees movement in the doorway. A swish of a doctor’s coat and it was gone. Nico pulls away for a moment. “Are you ok?” He asks concerned. Percy nods his head and mouths he’s fine. He tangles his fingers into Nico hair and pulls him back down for another kiss.

*****

“You’re wounds healed up nicely, although there may be be faint scars left behind,” commented Will as he removed the last stitch. Percy touches his throat and swallows slowly. “Oh, and it’s safe to speak now,” said Will as he’s jotting down notes. “Thanks Will,” Percy coughed. Will hums in response as he turns away to focus on the paperwork. “So,” Will began, “You and Nico have gotten...close these past months?”

Percy felt his insides seize up.  
“Um...yeah, in a way.”  
“I see.”  
“Are you...bothered by it?”  
Will’s shoulders visibly sag a little. “No...not at all.” An uncomfortable silence stretches out a few long seconds. Will lets out a ragged sigh as he place the clipboard on the counter and leans forward on it. “That came out like I’m a jealous ex. But really, I’d rather Nico be with you than anyone else.”

Percy looks down at the floor unsure of how to navigate this situation. “Nico told me about the break up.” “Really? I’m not surprised.” He straightens up a little but he keeps his back facing Percy. “It was my fault. I should have realized I was taking out gimmick a little too seriously and acted like a genuine meddlesome meddler. Nico wanted a boyfriend, not a parent/doctor who kept bugging him about his eating habits, sleeping habits, and what not. I’m not very good with....romantic stuff. A trait I didn’t inherit from my dear father.”

He shakes his head. “And I’m sure you know the rest of the drama that followed.” Will doesn’t speak after that, so Percy decided it might his cue to leave. Just when he was about to get off from the examination table Will speaks up again. “Sorry Percy. I...I haven’t told anyone about this. I tend to keep some things to myself….” “...He told me he loved you,” said Percy. Will looks up, blue eyes wide with shock. “He believed you two got together at the wrong time and maybe that’s why it didn’t work out in the end. But he loved you and enjoyed the time you had together.” Will sighs. “Thanks for that…”

“Maybe you two should talk about it,” Percy suggests. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to,” said Will. Percy places a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure Nico won’t scream at you and run away this time.” Will laughs. “Yeah. Should look out for that.” “Hmm. Oh by the way, can you tell your sister Kayla that I would like to try out a counseling session.” Will raises an eyebrow.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah. And uh, I’m sorry. For, you know, screaming at her all those months ago.”  
“Well, I appreciate the apology. But I’m not the one you should apologize to.”  
“Yeah, I know.”

*****

Percy sits on the dock at the lake. The afternoon sun was starting to set, turning the water into a golden hue. It’s been about four days since Percy almost died from his throat getting sliced. It was funny in a sense that before, he was afraid end himself by his own hand and yet he’s willing to sacrifice himself to save the person he loved. Percy’s mind was in a dark place for months, so trying to sort out this contradiction is a bit difficult with the many complex layers in his psyche.

The sound of footsteps on wood pulled Percy from his thoughts. Nico sits next to him at the edge of the dock. “So, how was the talk with Will?” Percy asks. “It went ok. A lot better than I expected. Wish we did that like, a year ago.” “What did you talk about.” Nico fingers brush over the silver skull ring on his finger. “Just about what happened between us in a more clear and specific way. Voiced our grievances during that time and how we should have gone about it.” Nico shakes his head. “It was so easy, but at the time I-...I mean we, made it so needlessly difficult. Part of it was because it was our first relationship and we kind of dived into it head first in the beginning without checking to make sure we dodn’t bust our heads at the shallow end.”

“There so much other shit that contributed to our failed relationship, but I don’t feel like listing out. You get the point.” Percy nods. “Are you two still good?” “Yeah. We’re still friends. That I’m grateful for.” Nico looks up at Percy and brushes his fingers on Percy’s throat. “Your wounds healed up nice.” “Yeah but you can see faint scars. I look like I have gills on one side of my throat.” Nico snorts.  
“Well at least you don’t need gills to breathe underwater anyway.”  
“Ah, actually I do have a set of gills. They appear when I’m underwater.”  
“Whoa really?”  
“No, I’m just messing with you.”

Nico shoves his shoulder into Percy’s. “Quit throwing my jokes in my face Jackson!” “I had to get you back at some point!” They push and wrestle each other until Percy tackled Nico onto his back on the dock and hovered above him. “Hey.” “Hey.” Percy stares down into Nico’s dark eyes, It doesn’t hold a void, or shattered glass, or soullessness like it once did. There’s life in there, a night full of stars in those orbs.

Percy squeezes Nico’s shoulders lightly. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered.  
“Do you have to ask?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then yes.”  
Percy leans down and presses his lips against Nico’s. He sneaks his hands up Percy’s neck and curls his fingers into into his hair. The kiss was innocent and soft the first few seconds until Nico lightly nibbled Percy’s bottom lip making him gasp. He pulls away to kiss Nico’s cheek, his jaw, and down his neck. Nico giggles then lets out a soft moan that sent a thrill through Percy as he grazes his teeth on the young boy’s collarbone.

Nico cups Percy’s face in his hands as he brings him back to his lips to kiss him more deeply. They pull away to catch their breath. Nico slides out from under Percy. He stands up and holds his hand out. “I want to show you something quick before you head home.” Percy takes his hand and they walk together to Nico’s cabin. Some of the campers who were left from the summer stopped and stared as they crossed the green hand in hand. Percy tried his best not to feel too self conscious. He has a feeling rumors are to start up by the time dinner comes around.

They enter the cabin and Nico turns on the light. He leads Percy to his dresser and sitting on top of with with other knick knacks was the mask Percy gave to him on his belated birthday. “Look here,” Nico points to the part of the mask where the feathers adorned it. In the middle where the the ends of the feathers meet was the silver Hades figurine, Bianca’s last gift. “You put that on there?” “Yeah. I thought it would look nice.” Nico gently puts the mask down. “The Empousa, Kellie, she made me remember it. And it’s how I managed to wake up from the dream when she tried to trick me a second time.”

Percy felt his stomach twist. “She tried to control you again?” “Yeah. She made me relive the day when you came back on your quest, except it was different. She was posing as Bianca.” Nico’s fingers brush against Percy’s wrist. “What did she make you see?” Percy felt the phantom point of a dagger against his throat. “I...I don’t want to talk about.” “That’s fine.”

*****

A couple of months have passed since Percy and Nico have gotten together. They’re in Percy’s room in the Jackson-Blofis apartment reviewing the paperwork for New Rome University. They’re sitting on Percy’s bed going over drafts of his essay for a scholarship while Estelle colored on the floor. “You think it’ll be good enough?” Percy asked. “Yeah definitely. You’re getting that scholarship no doubt.” Percy sighs, tossing his notebook on the bed. “Thanks for the encouragement. But I still need to find a way to earn money to pay back for the semester I missed out last year. Should probably find a job or apply for a work study.”

“I can pay it off for you.” Nico offers. Percy shakes his head. “No, I not going to let you pay off my student debt. It’s my responsibility to take care of.” Nico slowly leans in close to Percy’s ear and whispers suggestively, “What? You don’t want a sugar daddy?” Percy gasps, blushing furiously as he pushes Nico away from him while Nico laughed loudly. “Shut up! You’re so gross!” Estelle looks up from her drawing. “What’s so funny Nico?” “Your brother is a blushing goody-goody. He’s an innocent little boy.” Estelle scrunches up her nose in confusion. “What’s a goody-goody?”

“Nothing you should worry about,” said Percy exasperated as he flicked Nico in the head, “I’ll tell you later.” “Ok.” Estelle crawls to Percy and Nico and sits up on her knees while showing them her drawing. “Look!” It was five stick figures with a sixth one sitting in a smiling cloud above the other ones. “This is mommy and daddy,” said Estelle, pointing to the two stick figures, one with long brown hair and one with black and white hair. She points to the smallest figure holding Sally’s hand, “And this is me,” she points to a figure with black hair holding Estelle’s other hand. “This is big brother and,” she points to the figure with long black hair. “This is Nico.”

Percy and Nico smile fondly. “That’s awesome Essy,” said Percy, “Who’s the one in the cloud?” Estelle looks at it for a second. “It’s Annie.” A pang of sadness echoed in his chest, but a swell of affection for his sister thinking of Annabeth in a innocent way overpowered that feeling. “I love it. Show it to mom and she’ll put it up on the fridge.”

Estelle jumps up and runs out into the hallway excitedly calling for Sally to see her drawing.  
“Are you feeling ok?” Nico asks concerned. “Yeah, I’m fine,” says Percy. Once Nico seemed to be satisfied with the answer, Percy leans in and puts a hand on Nico’s thigh “So, you think I’m a goody-goody?” he asks softly. “Sometimes. But you manage to surprise me,” says Nico with an sly smirk. Percy leans in closer until his lips brushed against Nico’s. “Oh yeah, then let me surprise you agai-” “Big brother!”

Estelle comes busting into the room jumping up and down. Nico and Percy frantically scramble away from each other but Estelle didn’t seem to notice anything out of place. “Mommy said loon-ch is ready!” “Ok!” Percy said nervously, trying his hardest to act like everything was normal and he wasn’t going to grope his boyfriend moments before. “Tell her we’ll be there!” Estelle nods and zooms out of the room.

The boys let out a breath of relief. “Ok. Maybe next time we should make sure no one is here in your apartment to see that,” Nico said jokingly. “Oh, there’s going to be a next time?” Percy asks suggestively. Nico blushes and turns his head away. “Hey! Who’s a goody-goody now?” “Shut the fuck up Jackson.” Percy hugs Nico sideways and rests his chin on top of Nico’s head. He eyes his nightstand, the second draw down from the top. Maybe now’s the time.

“Nico.”  
“Hmm?”  
“There’s...one last I want to tell you about Annabeth. More specifically, what I wanted to tell her.”  
“What is it?”  
Percy stands and kneels down to reach for the drawer of his nightstand. He rummages in there and pulls something out. He sits back down on his bed and shows Nico a small black box. “Open it.” Nico takes the box and opens it with gentle fingers. His eyes widen as he stares down at the diamond ring resting in a red felt cushion inside. “You...You were going to…?” Percy stares down at the carpet. “On that night, January 14th, I was going to propose to her. I thought about it since the Giant War, since we fell in Tartarus. I felt the weight of our mortality and I wanted us to have a chance to start our life before another prophecy takes it away.”

“Our next quest could be our last, and I would at least like to die with the memory of her in her wedding dress, with our family and friends around us on the coast of whatever beach we want to saw our vows on. But the worst part is-” Percy bites his lip until it started to bleed. “The hope of that dream is what killed her. I...I killed her. And that’s the worst part.”

Nico looks at the engagement ring a while longer before slowly closing the box and putting it gently in Percy’s hand. Before Nico pulls away, Percy takes his hand and sets it on top of the small box. “Kellie...she made me see what could have been my proposal on that day.” Nico doesn’t speak as leans his head on Percy’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. He waits patiently for Percy to continue. “Kellie was imitating Annabeth and she brought forth the conflict I’ve had with myself when I realized how close I was growing towards you. Part of me felt like I was betraying Annabeth because of it. It would tell me I didn’t care about her anymore, that I was forgetting her. It’s why I got worse those last couple months of summer.”

“Another reason was that I was afraid of what you would say if I confessed.” Nico raises his head a bit. “What’d you think I was going to say?” “Oh I don’t know,” Percy says sarcastically, “Years ago you told me you had a crush on me since we met and then you said you were over me. And also I wasn’t your type.” Nico snorts. “Oh yeah. That.” “Yeah. That.” Percy says, rolling his eyes. “Would it make you feel better if I told you I lied?” Nico asked. “Lied about what?” “About being over you.”

Percy raise an eyebrow. “You, weren’t over me?” Nico shrugs. “Well at the time, I knew I had no chance with you. So I had to give up my unrequited crush at some point. It’s...one of the reasons why I got with Will. And it’s one of the reasons why our relationship failed.” Nico shifts his weight on the bed so he’s facing Percy. “It sounds selfish and cruel, I know. But I was genuinely interested in him and I was willing to give him a chance. I wanted to quit wallowing in self hate towards myself. I wanted to move on and Will helped me. And it worked. Almost.”

“There was some moments where I felt those old feelings, but I push them away and tell myself it doesn’t concern me anymore. I was more than happy to be just your friend. A brother in arms. And to be honest Percy, during those months we were traveling, my feelings grew back. And when I noticed the way you changed around me, I was scared you might return those same feelings.” “Why?” Percy asked. “Because,” said Nico, “It felt like an impossibility coming true. It was like a slap in the face. And I felt guilty because it’s like the Fates decided to make an ugly joke by having Annabeth die for me to have a chance with you.”

Nico sighs heavily. “It wasn’t fair. For me, for you, for Annabeth. It took some time to make heads of it. And I think I finally made up my mind when you almost got killed to save me.” Percy brightens up some. “I made up my mind at that time too.” Nico huffs out a laugh. “Gods, I fucking hate the Fates. And Aphrodite.” “Me too.”

Sally calls for the boys that lunch was going to get cold. Nico gets up from bed. “C’mon, let’s go eat your moms awesome cooking.” Percy follows him out but stops him for a moment. “Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?” “Nothing much. Why?” Percy scratches the back of his neck. “There’s someone I’ve been thinking about seeing for a while.”

*****

Percy and Nico stand in front of the two story house in some part of San Francisco. They walk to the front porch and Percy raises his fingers to push the doorbell. He pauses halfway. “Are you sure you want to to do this?” Nico asks. Percy takes in a breath and presses the doorbell. They wait about a minute and the door opens. “Percy?” says Mrs.Chase. “Hey,” said Percy, “Is um...is Frederick here?” Mrs.Chase takes a quick glance back inside the house and motions for the boys to come in.

“I haven’t seen you in a long time,” said Mrs.Chase, “Who’s your friend?” “This is Nico,” Percy introduces, “He goes to same camp as me.” “Oh, I remember him,” Said Mrs.Chase, “He and his sister did the ceremony for-” She stops abruptly. “Nevermind. Sit.” She motions for the boys to sit at the dining table that was cluttered with papers and a couple of plates and cups. “I’ll go get Frederick. He’s in his study.” She disappears upstairs. A few minutes go by and Mrs.Chase walk back down to the first floor with a dismal look in her eyes. “He’ll be down in a few minutes. Would either of you like some tea? Or water?” Percy and Nico politely decline.

“Ok. um…” She grabs some of the papers and dishes from the table. “Sorry. My sons have left for school earlier and they left their breakfast and scratch work for homework.” She puts the papers on a smaller table next to a wall and quickly takes the dishes to the kitchen. She comes back and sits down across from Percy. “So, how...how have you been?” Mrs.Chase begins. “I...I’ve been good so far,” said Percy, “Been doing better.” Mrs.Chase hums quietly. “That’s good to hear.”

The sounds of someone thumping down the stairs can be heard. Frederick looked like a ghost. His dress shirt was wrinkled and the top three buttons were missing. He wore gray plaid pajama pants and is barefoot. His blonde hair is disheveled and his face looked gaunt. But the worst part was his eyes. They looked empty, like there was no life inside anymore.

He sits next to his wife and stares blankly at Percy. “Hello Percy.” “Hi Mr.Chase.” Frederick glances at Nico. “What’s he doing here?” he says flatly. “He brought me here.” said Percy. “I...I wanted to see you.” Frederick nods. “That’s nice of you. How’ve you been?” Percy reaches for his beaded necklace nervously. Nico takes Percy’s other hand and squeezes it reassuringly under the table.

“I’ve been doing ok. I’ve been attend counselling at camp and I’m reapplying to New Rome University.” Frederick only nods silently. Percy swallows. “I-I was thinking that when I go back to college, that maybe if you need anything, I’ll be there to help out.” Frederick stays silent but Mrs.Chase smiles with as much enthusiasm as she can muster. “Thank you Percy. It’s very thoughtful of you.” She touches her husband’s shoulder. “What do you think honey?” Frederick continues to stare down at the wood of the table. “Honey?” “Yes, thank you Percy,” he replies vacantly, “I appreciate it.”

Frederick stands up abruptly, causing everyone to jump. “I’ll make you some tea. Yes, I’ll go do that.” He stumbles down the hall and into the kitchen. Mrs.Chase lets out a broken sob. She presses her hands to her face. “I’m so sorry you have to see us like this,” she chokes. “No, it’s ok,” says Percy. He reaches for her wrist and gently prys her hand away from her face. “I know what it’s like. And it still hurts me. It’s why I came here so I can find a way to get you help.” Mrs. Chase laughs quietly. “Your so sweet. I can see why she liked you.” Percy sets himself back on the chair, still holding Mrs. Chase’s hand.

“Frederick...he hasn’t been working for a while, so I had to financially provide for the family. It’s difficult having to work and take care of the kids. I don’t know what to do or who to turn to for help. I feel stuck.” Mrs Chase clutches Percy’s hand. “I don’t how to help him. His mind still works but his body has no soul. It’s like he’s a shell of himself. It’s hard to talk about it without mentioning...her.” She wipes the tears from her eyes. “We can’t even say her name anymore. And it’s just….it’s just….so sad.” Mrs. Chase takes a shuddering breath. “She may have not been my birth daughter. And we may not have gotten along in the past. But I still loved her as my own.”

Frederick comes back with two steaming mugs that contained no more than five different tea bags. He set them carefully on the table to try and not spill them. “Here.” He slowly sits down and keeps silent. Percy and Nico take their mugs and sip it quietly. Percy tries not to gag at the revolting taste of the mixed teas. It’s very strong and bitter. He puts down the tea and looks at both the Chases. “Um, there’s another thing I want to tell you. About what happened to me the past few months. And Nico also wants to tell you something that might give you some closure.”

Percy starts from the beginning when he fell into the dark hole of his depression and how he tried to cope with it the following months. He left out his conflicted feelings for Nico in the story. He felt their not ready to hear about his new relationship with the son of Hades yet. Nico then tells them that Annabeth is living happily in Elysium to give them some form of reassurance that their daughter is no longer suffering. Mrs.Chase cried in Fredericks arms while he stared down at the floor. A single tear streaked down his face.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” said Mrs.Chase, coming around the table so she hug Nico. Frederick looks at Percy directly in the eye for the first time since he arrived here. He noticed there was something different in his eyes. There was a very faint spark in there. Frederick stands up. “Do you want to see her room?” Percy eyes widen a little, completely taken aback. “Um, ok?” He leads Percy, Nico and Mrs.Chase upstairs. He walks into the left hallway and stops at a door. He gently turns the knob and opens the door slowly. The wood creaked slightly.

Percy steps inside. Everything was covered in a layer of dust. The blinds were folded shut, only a very thin sliver of light shone through on Annabeth’s neatly made bed. Her desk was cluttered with papers and diagrams of architectural designs, folders, rulers, and pencils. A small knitting bag with balls of yarn and a pair of needles rest in front of her nightstand. An unfinished blue scarf lay on the floor with a blue yarn ball attached to it. A peg board on a wall contained photos of Annabeth with her friends from New Rome University, some with Reyna, some with Thalia, some with Piper, and many with Percy. One photo stood out from the others.

It was old picture with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover when they spent their first summer together after the lightning bolt quest. They were sitting on the steps of the Big House. Percy was sitting in the middle with his arms around Annabeth and Grovers shoulders. He was smiling wide while Annabeth looked annoyed and Grover was making a funny face. The picture was pinned in the middle of the board and was framed with a white frilly paper border.

Percy looks around some more and his eyes fall on something nailed to the wall near the door. It was a box frame containing Annabeth’s camp necklace and her owl earrings. He touches the little gold plaque on the frame that reads _‘In loving memory.’_ “We wanted to keep something of hers.” said Frederick. Percy studies the owl earrings for a moment.  
“Mr. Frederick.”  
“Yes?”  
“I want to ask for something, but I need your permission. I won’t be upset if you say no.”  
“What is it?”

 

*****

“You sure about this?” “Yeah, I’m sure. No doubt.” Percy holds Nico’s hand tightly as the ear piercer lady dabs some alcohol on Percy’s right earlobe. “It won’t hurt too much,” she says reassuringly but Percy couldn’t keep his knees from shaking. Nico tries his best not to laugh as Percy shuts his eyes tightly when the earring lady grabs the earring gun and sets it on his ear. “I’m going to count to three ok? One. Two. Three.” There was click and Percy flinched with a little yelp. “There see?” says the lady. “Ready for the next one?” “Y-Yeah. Ok.”

Nico snorts as he leans forward on the armrest of Percy’s chair. “You’re so cute.” “Shut the hell up.” The lady dabs more alcohol on Percy’s earlobe above the new piercing. She gets her earring gun again. “Ready? One. Two. Three.” Another click and Percy squeezes Nico’s hand tighter. “All done!” said the lady. She bring Percy a mirror. “How do you like it?”

Percy looks at Annabeth’s owl stud earring adoring his ear with a silver skull stud right above it. “I like it, thank you very much.” Percy pays for the piercings and he and Nico walk out hand in hand back to the mall. “How does it feel?” Nico asks. “It stings a little,” says Percy, “But it’s totally worth it.” “I like the skull earring,” said Nico with a smirk. “Of course you like it. It’s suppose to represent you, dummy.” Nico steps in front of Percy. He smiles as he puts his hands on Percy’s shoulders and Percy puts his hands on his waist as they lean forward to kiss each other sweetly.

“What now?”  
“Right now, let go to the food court.”  
“Sounds like a great idea.”

*  
*  
*

_“But the ghosts that we knew, will flicker from you. And we’ll live a long life…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking through this 'till the end! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my first work! I wouldn't have thought I would post this on this site since this used to be a self indulgent fic from three years ago. I figured that I completely rewrite and have others enjoy it.


End file.
